historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geheimakte CHI I/II „Search and Find“ Director's Cut
Geheimakte CHI I/I „Search and Find“ Suchen und Finden! center|750px Prolog; Nach dem sich alle Streitigkeiten gelegt hatten kehrte auch wieder Ruhe ein. Die drei Raben gingen wieder ans Werk, auch die anderen Minotauren begannen mit ihren Untersuchungen. Der Anführer blieb aber noch eine Weile bei Whirley stehen. „Es war nicht böse gemeint,“ sprach der Minotaure versöhnlich, „unser Volk vergisst hin und wieder, dass nicht in allen Gefilden die Bräuche und Traditionen so gewahrt bleiben, wie bei uns.“ „Nun habt ihr es erneut feststellen müssen,“ meinte Whirley und lachte zufrieden, „hier ist die Welt im Wandel, Dinge sind in Chima ins Rollen gekommen, die Veränderungen nach sich zogen und ziehen werden.“ „In eurem Territorium liegt dieser Umbruch noch fern,“ meinte der edle Grauwolf, „ich lege euch jedoch nahe, sich auf so eine Zeit ein zustellen und ihr nicht feindlich gesonnen zu sein.“ „Ihr wollt damit sagen,“ schlussfolgerte der Minotaue und lächelte jetzt ebenfalls, „das nicht alles was neue was kommt, auch schlecht sein muss?“ „Ihr habt meine Worte verstanden,“ bestätigte Whirley und nickte, „nun habe ich aber ein paar Fragen an euch.“ „Ich stehe ihnen Frage und Antwort,“ erwiderte der Minotaure zufrieden und gut gelaunt. „Wie heißen diese Kammern in denen ihr die Halbtiere aufbewahrt?“ fragte der Wolf und zog sein Notizbuch aus der Tasche, „wie funktionieren sie?“ „An sich wie ein Musikinstrument,“ erklärte der Minotaure aus dem Bauch heraus, „sie erzeugen musikalische Schwingungen die das Halbtier zum einschlafen bringen.“ „Wie werden die Schlafenden dann versorgt?“ folgte die nächste Frage, „denn auch ein schlafendes Halbtier verbraucht Nährstoffe, natürlich weniger.“ „Über einen sogenannte Vitalismus,“ erwiderte der Minotaure, „insgesamt vier Nährstoffzellen, die von der Chi Energie umgeformt werden.“ „Wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstanden habe,“ stellte Whirley klar um auf Nummer sicher zu sein, „die schlafenden Halbtiere nehmen rund um die Uhr kleine Mengen Chi Energie auf, in der die wichtigen Nährstoffe mit aufgelöst sind?“ „So funktioniert das ganze,“ bestätigte der Minotaure, „daher braucht man fünf Chi Kristalle für eine Kammer.“ „Können sie mir einen Plan von einer dieser Kammern geben?“ hakte der Wolf nach, „natürlich nur wenn sie einen dabei haben sollten.“ „Ich habe einen Konstruktionsplan einer Schlafkammer dabei,“ entgegnete der Minotaure, „ich gebe sie ihnen gerne.“ Dankend nahm der Wolf die Zeichnung an und legte sie in die Seite seines Notizbuches. Er schlug es zu und schob es in die Tasche zurück. Jetzt verabschiedete er sich von dem Minotauren und suchte die drei Raben auf. Diese hatten eine weitere Schalterkonsole demontiert und luden sie gerade in einen Transportkorb. „Was meint ihr,“ erkundigte sich Whirley bei Rodney und runzelte die Stirn, „konntet ihr noch brauchbare Hinweise finden?“ „Nein,“ gab der Rabe zu, „nur das dieser Raum hier mal ein Labor war, wo dreißig dieser Kapseln standen.“ „Die Spinnte waren leer,“ bedauerte Radonis während er einen Schalthebel in den Korb fallen ließ, „keine zurück gelassenen Unterlagen in den Möbeln, nichts.“ „Wir machen uns jetzt wieder auf den Weg nach Freibergen,“ sprach der Wolf trotzdem alledem gut gelaunt, „ihr wisst ja wo ihr uns findet.“ Die elf Freunde stiegen wieder auf oder in ihre Fahrzeuge und fuhren los. Nach zwei Stunden fanden sie sich wieder im Büro der Jäger in Freibergen ein. An Arbeiten dachte heute niemand mehr, jeder wollte sich jetzt etwas ausruhen. Für die Auswertung der neuen Erkenntnisse war Morgen zeit, heute nicht mehr. Kapitel 1; „Legendäre Persönlichkeiten“ Die gute Laune des Wolfes schwand in der Nacht immer wieder hin und her. Manchmal dachte er an die gesamte Situation, in der sich Chima befand, dann wieder ob nicht alle Ereignisse vom Schicksal gelenkt wurden. Klar trug der Chi Konflikt seine Mitschuld an den Ereignissen, denn ohne ihn hätten sie nie wirklich stattfinden können. In einem Chima im Zeichen des Friedens, hätte es ein krimineller Adler niemals zu einem Sklavenimperium gebracht. Das Vorhaben wäre bereits im Keim erstickt worden, da nach Sklaven kein Bedarf herrschte. Auch hätte eine unbekannte Organisation keine fliegende Festung errichten können, ohne dabei entdeckt zu werden. All diese Gedanken erstickten jeden Versuch einen ruhigen Schlaf zu finden. Whirley lag wach in dem Bett seines Hotelzimmers und starrte an die Decke. Hatten all diese Ansammlungen an politischen Wirren vielleicht doch auch etwas Gutes? Was ihm, trotz seines Scharfsinns, verborgen geblieben war? Alessa war wohl das einzig positive, was die Geschehnisse für ihn bereit hielten. Auch wenn er in dem zarten Vater, wie sie es immer öfters sagte, immer noch die schwachen Spuren von Nachdenklichkeit wahr nahm. Dennoch spendet dies Hoffnung. Dann gab es da noch Cordelia, die junge Krokodildame, welche ebenso ein tragisches Leben geführt hatte. Dies zog die Hoffnung wieder nach unten. Es kam dem Wolf wie ein langer Weg vor, zwei Schritte vor, einer zurück. Auch Cordelia lag wach in ihrem Bett. Doch anders als der Wolf war sie mit keinen Sorgen mehr belastet. Sie hatte mit ihrer Vergangenheit abschließen können, da sich nun alle Fragen beantwortet hatten. Der Backstein, der ihr emotional im Magen lag, war verdaut. Ihre Gedanken spielten jetzt mit einer anderen Frage. Ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt war, einen Ruck in eine Bewegung zu bringen, die zulange im Abseits stand. Die Jäger im Gesetzt hatten ihren Platz im System gefunden und bedurften keiner Kundschaft mehr. Doch die Halbtierjäger waren noch immer auf einer angewiesen. Das Verhalten ihrer schuppigen Freunde gegen über der Minotauren, für Cordelia aber immer noch der Büffel Stamm, hatte es mehr als deutlich gemacht. Die Meldestellen für Halbtiere durften keine private Distanz mehr sein, sie musste von allen Stämmen anerkannt werden. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt um genau dieses Ziel zu verfolgen, den ersten Stein für eine Wende in der Halbtier Frage ins Rollen zu bringen. Dies betraf nicht nur die Suche und Jagd auf sie, sondern auch klaren Richtlinien. Denn nicht alle Halbtiere waren Monster oder gefährlich. Es gab auch die, welche ohne Probleme neben den anderen Tieren leben konnten. Die zwar anders waren, aber doch nicht so anders. Cordelia dachte an die Fuchslöwin, die sich kooperativ gezeigt hatte. Diese Halbtiere hatten es verdient, nicht mit den Monstern über einen Kamm geschert zu werden. Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort; Charlie auch Dueling Scare genannt, einer Narbe über seinem linken Auge, die er bei einem Duell erhielt. Genau genommen waren es zwei Narben, die auf dem ersten Blick wie eine wirkte. Doch wenn er das Auge schloss, dann sah man, das sie unterbrochen war. Das Krokodil, was zu dem gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Cragger aufwies wenn man von den Augen mal absah, erinnerte sich noch sehr gut. Zwei Duelle wie diese würde er so schnell nicht vergessen. Ob seine Duellanten sich auch noch an ihn erinnern konnten? Ihr letztes Treffen und auch das Kräftemessen lag jetzt fünf Jahre zurück. Mehr durch einen Zufall kam ihm der Aufenthalt seiner damaligen Gegenspieler zu Ohren. Jetzt würde er sie erneut aufsuchen. Nein, einer Revanche bedurfte es nicht, es war etwas anderes. Charlie war der Ansicht, das die Zeit gekommen war. Die Zeit das die drei legendären Jäger wieder Seite an Seite auf die Jagd gingen. Denn dieser Tage war ein weiteres erfahrenes Auge und Ohr gern gesehen, besonders wenn dies eine nie dagewesene Möglichkeit bot. Sich und die seinen aus einem unsichtbaren Bann zu lösen. Zumal viele dieser Zeit jetzt erkannt haben mussten, das es ein Problem gab, was wie eine tickende Bombe in den Fundamenten des System verborgen lag. Seit dem sich die Tiere verändert hatten, ruhte dieses Pulverfass im Herzen Chimas. Es nagte an den Grundsetzen die ein koordiniertes Dasein ermöglichte. Es stellte die Basis in Frage auf der die kulturelle Entwicklung aufgebaut worden war. Ausgetragen wurde die Sache auf dem Rücken der Halbtiere. Die einen sagten das die Fantasie der Ursprung aller Dinge war, die Mutter der Architektur, der Vater aller technischen Ideen. Die anderen sagten das es der neu errungene Verstand war, der Technik und Architektur erst möglich machte. Das Fantasie nur Design sei und dem messbarem Wissen untergeordnet. Die Mehrheit der neuen Tiere schlug sich auf letztere Seite. So entstand die Basis des Systems. Was hatte dies nun mit den Halbtieren zu tun? Charlie „Dueling Scare“ war in den Jahren seiner Forschungen auf die Antwort gestoßen. Eine welche das Krokodil bis ins Mark getroffen hatte. Der Halbtierjäger war den Spuren seiner Klienten nach gegangen und auf ein pikantes Geheimnis gestoßen. Dabei auch auf zwei Person namens Ariadne und Achilles. In Verbindung mit ihnen auf Whirley. So kam eines zum anderen bis zu den rätselhaften Ereignissen in Madness City. In dessen verkohlten und verschmolzenen Ruinen er gerade die letzten Spuren sicherte. Das Krokodil arbeite sorgfältig und zeichnete alle Details auf, die noch in dem Schrott zu erkennen waren. Wie durch ein Wunder war das Labor noch größten Teils verschont geblieben. Charlie blies die Asche von einem metallenen Aktenschrank und entzifferte die lesbaren Überreste der der Namensschilder. Wie er es erwartet hatte, Aufzeichnungen von Halbtieren. Mit etwas Schwierigkeiten durch eine starke Deformierung zog er die Schublade heraus. Bilder und Notizen, die meisten mehr oder weniger unleserlich. Die Wärme der Explosionen und des flüssigen Stahls hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Das Krokodil überflog die Papiere zunächst einmal grob und sortierte die Unlesbarem heraus. Danach ging er wieder sorgfältig die noch lesbaren Dokumente durch. Zuletzt blieben nur eine Hand voll Skizzen übrig und ein Stofffetzen einer Uniformjacke. Diese Symbol kenne ich nicht, sagte Charlie zu sich, es ähnelt aber dem aus den Zeitungsberichten. Nach dem er die Beweise sicher verstaut hatte, schwang er sich in seinen Reptielengreifer und fuhr davon. Sein erstes Ziel war Freibergen. Zum einen lag die Stadt näher als der mögliche Aufenthaltsort einer der Personen aus den Skizzen. Zum anderen befand sich dort Whirlwind Mc. Gorby oder kurz Whirley. Das Fahrzeug nahm den Weg durch den es gekommen war und ließ Madness City hinter sich. Charlie war mit seiner Ausbeute nicht wirklich enttäuscht, aber auch nicht besonders erfreut. Die Wölfe versammelten sich im Foyer und warteten auf die Löwen. Um die Spuren weg zu lenken, hatten sie das Quartier im Büro der Jäger verlassen. Sie würden dort aber wieder einkehren, wenn sie aus dem Outland zurück kamen. In diese Richtung waren die Chi Diebe entflohen. Auch mit dem Risiko, dass die Söldner in den Wolken gedreht haben könnten. Der Spur musste nach gegangen werden. Die Löwen erschienen pünktlich und zu acht fuhren wieder los ins Abenteuer. Die drei Krokodile waren entweder wo anders oder bereits schon dort. Die getrennte Ermittlung erwies sich bisher als recht erfolgreich. Whirley erinnerte sich wieder daran als er hier in dieser Gegend das verlassene Labor entdeckt hatte. Mit dem ganzen extrem bizarren Halbtieren. Dann wieder an die Schwebebahn in den Berg, in dem Madness City lag. Die Outlands glichen noch immer dem verfallenen Chaos und der Anarchie. Bestimmte Orte standen still aber die Outlands war noch schlimmer geworden. Falls vor ein paar Jahren mal ein schwacher Rest von Infrastruktur vorhanden gewesen war, jetzt fehlte auch davon jede Spur. Das einzige Fahrzeug was ihnen entgegen kam und nicht einem Schrotthaufen auf Rädern oder Ketten glich, war ein Reptiliengreifer. Doch war es nicht Cranch der das Fahrzeug fuhr. Zu alle dem drehte das Krokodil sofort bei und blieb den Acht auf den Fersen. Als er kurzfristig überholte, erkannten Leeland und Whirley das Krokodil wieder, Charlie „Dueling Scare“. Kapitel 2; An einem maroden und sichtlich verkommenden Rastplatz fuhren die Acht ab. Das Krokodil folgte ihnen und parkte direkt neben dem Wolfstracker. Leeland und Whirley sahen Charlie wachsam an. Das Krokodil hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie erkannten auch sofort die Narbe über dem Auge. Die obere Hälfte brachte der Wolf dem Krokodil bei, die untere der Löwe. Charlie hingegen bemerkte sofort die Narbe, die der Löwe von ihm trug. Die kleine Narbe des Wolfes war schon lange wieder mit Fell überwachsen. Die Skepsis des Wolfes wich und er schloss Charlie kameradschaftlich in die Arme. Leeland tat es danach und freute sich jetzt, einen alten Freund wieder zu sehen. In einem kleinen Gespräch informierte das Krokodil sie über seine Ermittlungsstände und das er auf der Suche nach ihnen gewesen war. Von dem Labor und Madness City. Das die Zerstörung auf das Konto der Wölfe ging wunderte Charlie nicht. Da er damit gerechnet hatte. Aber Whirley und Leeland wahren deutlich überrascht das sich Charlie mehr wie ein Historiker als ein Jäger für die Halbtiere zu interessieren schien. Auf Wunsch seiner alten Kumpels fasste das Krokodil seine Ergebnisse zusammen, da diese in der Tat sehr umfangreich waren. Das Schlusswort ließ die Freunde schmunzeln aber auch die Stirn runzeln. „Die Halbtiere wurden von den Freigeistern erschaffen um denn Kontext der linearen Entwicklung in Frage zu stellen?“ wiederholte Whirley und strich sich über die Schnauze, „Wissenschaftler die der Meinung waren das Wissen zweitrangig und begrenzt sei?“ „Ich stieß auf Hinweise,“ bestätigte Charlie und nickte, „eine besonders abstrakte Kunst um der Wissenschaft das Gegenteil zu beweisen.“ „Verrückt,“ war von Wood zu hören, „doch in der letzten Zeit habe ich vieles Verrückte erlebt.“ „Reicht denen die schleichende Anarchie nicht?“ fragte Warface und schüttelte mit dem Kopf um sein Unverständnis Ausdruck zu verleihen, „erst der Chi Konflikt und im Schatten von diesem wollen irgend welche Leute die Grundsäulen unsere Zivilisation absägen?“ „Macht zumindest den Eindruck danach,“ meinte Charlie mit rollenden Augen, „denn sonst hätte es schon längst eine brauchbare Halbtier Reglung gegeben.“ „Was hat das mit den Söldnern zu tun?“ wollte William wissen, „du hast uns den Stofffetzen gezeigt ohne etwas dazu zu sagen.“ „Mir kam folgende Theorie,“ überlegte das Krokodil laut, „das die Wissenschaftler, welche als die Väter und Mütter aller Halbtiere gelten können, sich eine künstliche Welt schaffen wollten.“ „Ein Welt in der sich nicht alles an dem linearen Kontext orientiert,“ beendet Charlie mit fragenden Augen, „wo Wissen und Verstand nicht das wichtigste ist und alles dem Ausleben oder der Verwirklichung der Fantasien dient.“ „Doch hat dies wohl nicht funktioniert,“ mischte sich eine Stimme ein welche die Jäger schon vermisst hatten, „aus dem freien Geiste wurde Anarchie und aus dieser das Chaos.“ „Um dem Chaos ein Ende zu bereiten musste der Traum aufgeben werden,“ schlussfolgerte Whirley in diesem Moment, „die Freigeister verließen das sinkende Schiff um von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden.“ „Da haben wir wieder die Aussagen der Söldner um die Rebellion,“ gab Warface zu bedenken, „der die Machtübernahme der fliegenden Ruine folgen sollte.“ „Und wir haben den eigentlichen Grund warum die fünfundzwanzig Wissenschaftler die fliegende Insel verließen,“ fügte Clint rasch hinzu, „sie ließen das Ergebnis ihres Experimentes zurück oder besser gesagt überließen sie es dem Schicksal.“ „Doch letzteres holte sie sich wieder zurück,“ betonte Cordelia finster, „einem Traum, den man sich selbst erschaffen hat, kann man nicht entkommen.“ „Besonders dann nicht,“ fügte sie mahnend hinzu, „wenn aus dem Traum ein Alptraum geworden ist.“ „Mal eine andere Frage,“ mischte sich Leon ein, „gibt es in diesem verkommenden Fleck von Chima auch noch so etwas wie Städte oder Dörfer?“ „Es gibt ihr nur die Enklaven irgend welcher Gesetzesflüchtlinge und die Lager irgend welcher Sklavenhändler,“ bemerkte Wood trocken, „eventuell auch ein paar Nester irgend welcher Rebellen.“ „Nette Gegend, wirklich ne nette Gegend,“ gab Lukas genervt zurück, „heißt wohl so viel, dass die Reise bestimmt nicht langweilig wird.“ „Langweilig ganz bestimmt nicht,“ erwiderte Cordelia mit einem finsteren Grinsen im Gesicht, „hier kann man sich austoben ohne später ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen.“ „Hab hier für den Sklavenkönig ne Reihe Konkurrenten auf Eis gelegt,“ erinnerte sich die Krokodildame laut, „ich kenne diese Gegend daher recht gut.“ „Was heißt hier recht gut?“ wollte Leeland wissen und sah Cordelia fragend an, „kennen sie die Schleichwege oder nicht?“ „Sagen wir mal so,“ lächelte die junge Krokodilfrau, „nicht jeden aber ich könnte sie alle unbemerkt durch das Outland führen.“ „Wir brauchen uns also keine Sorgen machen,“ lächelte Lukas vergnügt, „die Wölfe und Fräulein Krokodil kennen sich hier aus.“ „Dann lasst uns mal den Laden hier hoch nehmen,“ schlugen Wood und Charlie vor, „freiwillig und auf ein nettes Bitten bekommt man hier keinen Ton aus den Leuten heraus.“ Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang und sechs Raststätten weiter. Die Zwölf hatten auf ihrem Weg jeden vorgeknöpft, der ihnen begegnete. An die zweihundert Aussagen, die annähernd das gleiche gesehen haben wollten. Nur die Zahl der Luftschiffe variierte. Die einen bestanden darauf das es Vier waren, andere sprachen von Sechs. Die entkommenden Söldner hatten hier vermutlich gedreht. Doch niemand konnte sagen in welche Richtung die Luftschiffe letztendlich verschwunden waren. So zogen sich die Zwölf auch wieder nach Freibergen zurück. Die Aussagen mussten sortiert werden und das bedeutete Büroarbeit mit Überstunden. Nach weiteren sieben Stunden Fahrt, befanden sich alle wieder in Leelands Büro. Cordelia hatte sich sofort unter die Dusche verkrümelt. Wood ruhte sich aus und der Rest verschwand in der Kantine. Am Abend saßen sie zusammen im Aufenthaltsraum und ließen den Tag ausklingen. Die Löwen saßen auf der einen großen Couch die Wölfe auf der anderen. Cordelia rekelte auf dem Zweisitzer herum. Cranch, Clint und Charlie saßen auf den runden Stoffhockern. Der einzige, der etwas irritiert schien, war Cranch. Das braune Krokodil war immer wieder einen Blick auf Cordelia. Die Krokodildame streckte immer mal abwechseln die Arme und Beine. So zufrieden hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Auch wenn er vielleicht das eine oder andere zu viel in das Bild interpretierte. „Ich habe über deine Theorie nachgedacht,“ meinte Cordelia mit verspielter Stimme und warf Charlie einen ebenso verspielten Blick zu, „das deckt sich mit einem Problem, was mir auch schon des öfteren aufgefallen ist.“ „Was denn?“ erwiderte Charlie und registrierte die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit von Cranch, „las mal hören?“ „Die Tatsache das es keine einheitliche Reglung gibt,“ war von der Krokodildame zu hören, „was die Halbtiere betrifft.“ „Es gibt nur lose Einteilungen in Stufe I bis III,“ sagte sie und spielte an ihrem Bauchnabelpiercing herum, „bemessen an irgend welchen optischen Merkmalen und haarsträubenden Theorien.“ „Was für Theorien?“ wollte Charlie wissen und rollte die Augen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, „von wem wurden sie verbreitet?“ „Von den Minotauren,“ sprach Cranch augenblicklich um von Cordelia abzulenken, „der Büffel Stamm vertritt die Ansicht, das bestimmte Halbtiere durch ein Chi Präparat veränderte Fähigkeiten nutzen können.“ „Die Beweise sind sie den Halbtierjägern aber bis heute schuldig geblieben,“ mischte sich Clint ein und amüsierte sich wie seine Schwester mit Cranch spielte, „sie bezahlen eine fette Summe für ein Halbtier, aber Fragen beantworten sie nicht.“ „Alles in allem ein irreführendes Kuddelmuddel,“ meinte Cordelia und lächelte Cranch an, der wieder entspannte, „ein Halbtierjäger kann sich die Fakten so drehen wie sie ihm passen.“ „Mal ne Frage meinerseits,“ wandte sich Wood an das braune Krokodil, „warum kopiert ihr dieses alberne Begrüßungssehampel der Minotauren?“ „Dann rücken die fast das Doppelt an Clips raus,“ lächelte Clint vergnügt, „aber uns reicht es im allgemeinen, wenn wir die normalen Prämien erhalten.“ „Ach so,“ bestätigte der pechschwarze Wolf, „dann ist ja alles klar.“ Kapitel 3; So langsam zog sich einer nach dem anderen in die Betten zurück. Bis sich nur noch Cranch und Cordelia im Aufenthaltsraum befanden. Jetzt rückte die Krokodildame zu Cranch herüber und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Mach dir keine Sorgen,“ flüsterte sie sanft, „es ist nur ein Spiel da ich Gefühle wie diese noch nicht einordnen kann.“ „Lass dich deswegen nicht immer verrückt machen,“ sagte Cordelia und legte den Kopf auf Cranch´s Schulter, „für dich ist ein Platz in meinem Herz reserviert.“ Am Morgen herrschte die betriebliche Ernsthaftigkeit. Leeland, Whirley und Charlie saßen an dem großen runden Tisch um den Papierkram zu erledigen. Anders als üblich wollten sie jetzt alle Berichte zusammen fassen und die Akte vorzeitig abschließen. Damit man später nur noch die Einsatzprotokolle ausfüllen brauchte. Die größte Schwierigkeit lag darin bestimmte Inhalte aktentauglich um zu formulieren. Besonders die Beweggründe der noch immer verschwundenen Wissenschaftler mussten richtig angepasst werden. Eine Sache die allen so nicht gefiel, da man hierfür Tatsachen verdrehen musste. So etwas war eigentlich nicht richtig. Notierte Whirley auf einem leeren Blatt Papier. schrieb er darunter. So formuliert würde es keiner amtlichen Prüfung standhalten. Auf einem dritten Blatt Papier schrieb er; So würde es jedes Amt in Chima anerkennen. Was den Zusammenhang mit den Söldnern und der fliegenden Insel betraf, überlegte er noch. Doch bevor er dazu überging, schob er Charlie die Zusammenfassung herüber. Das Krokodil nickte und bestätigte sie mit einem Daumen hoch. Diese Sätze lagen auf einem Blatt vor Leeland. Der Löwe wog immer wieder neue Formulierungen auf und ab. Verwarf oder sortierte sie in seinen Gedanken. Schließlich hatte sich seine innere Stimme auf eine amtliche Version geeinigt. Leeland zog nun ein zweites Blatt aus der Schublade und begann zu schreiben. So ist es doch mal ein korrekter Akteneintrag, dachte der Löwe. Hier hat kein Richter oder Prüfer etwas zu meckern. Um die Akte vorerst zu schließen beendet Leeland den Eintrag; Sichtlich zufrieden schlug er den Ordner zu und schob ihn in eines der Regale. Cranch und Cordelia warteten in der Werkstatt ihre Ausrüstung. Beide fühlten sich sichtlich wohl. Einiges hatte sich rascher geändert als es die Krokodile erwartet hatten. „Wie willst du den Löwen das mit der Couch erklären?“ bemerkte Cranch und tauschte eine der Sehnen seiner Armbrust aus, „ich meine ja nur, die werden sicher Fragen deswegen stellen.“ „Die ist in der Reinigung,“ lächelte Cordelia und tauschte die Gasbehälter in ihrer Armbrust aus, „die war ja ohne hin schon in keinem besonders guten Zustand.“ „Wie soll es nun mit uns weiter gehen?“ wollte das braune Krokodil wissen, „wir sind gute Freunde aber was wenn daraus doch mehr wird?“ „Darüber denke ich nicht nach,“ lachte Cordelia vergnügt, „ich möchte mir die Vorfreude darauf nicht verderben.“ „Ist das dein Ernst?!“ wollte Cranch sicher gehen bevor er sich zu früh freute, „oder spielst du wieder nur mit mir?“ „Das ist mein Ernst,“ meinte Cordelia mit einem verspielten Grinsen, „und selbst meine Spiele mit dir waren erste Zeichen der Zuneigung.“ „Eines möchte ich mal wissen,“ fiel es dem braunen Krokodil ein, „wie hast du noch mal den Chefarzt dazu bringen können, das du den LKW Fahrer verhören durftest?“ „Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis,“ erwiderte sie mit einem liebäugelnden Blick, „aber es ist nicht das was du vielleicht denkst.“ „Na ihr beiden Randalierer,“ lachte Wood als er die Werkstatt betrat, „hab euch gesehen wie ihr mit der Couch umgefallen seit.“ „Musste noch mal ins Bad,“ meinte der pechschwarze Wolf und lächelte, „ihr seit euch wohl in den Armen eingeschlafen.“ „Ich wusste schon warum ich mich nicht auf diese Couch setzen wollte,“ beendete Wood zufrieden, „die hat schon nicht mehr vernünftig gestanden.“ „Dann mal bis später,“ verabschiedete er sich und verließ die Werkstatt wieder. „Ich sagte doch,“ lächelte Cordelia kein wenig verlegen, „es war nichts passiert.“ „Das beruhigt mich aber zu tiefst,“ grinste Cranch und schloss die Kammer in den die zwei kleinen Gasbehälter befestigt waren, „ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen.“ „Lass uns nach oben zu den anderen gehen,“ schlug die Krokodildame vor, „es gibt gleich das Mittagessen.“ Am Esstisch herrschte angenehme Ruhe und jeder gab sich nur dem leckeren Essen hin. Ein Fischsuppe als Hauptgericht und Erdbeerkuchen als Nachtisch. Auch Whirley freute sich für Cordelia und Cranch. Er hatte gesehen wie sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. Wie sie beide Arm in Arm einschliefen. So friedlich das der Wolf an Alessa denken musste. Mögen die beiden zueinander finden, hatte er in diesem Moment gedacht. Auch sprach er leise Cranch seinen Respekt aus. Whirley kannte nur wenige, die sich in so einer Situation, so verhalten hätten. Kapitel 4; Da sie bereits in den Outlands gesucht hatten, stand nun die Überlegung an, wo sich die Söldner noch verstecken konnten. Da der lästige Papierkram für das erste erledigt war, brauchte man sich darum nicht mehr zu kümmern. Das Territorium der Nashörner konnte sofort ausgeschlossen werden. Da die Söldner dort bekannt waren und man sie sofort festnehmen würde. Im Territorium der Bären brauchte man auch nicht suchen, ebenso dem der Gorillas. So blieben drei Territorien übrig, wo eine Suche sich lohnte. In dem der Stinktiere, dem der Füchse und dem der Krokodile. Denn dort befanden sich viele Gefolgsleute in der Sklaverei. Ein Befreiungsversuch war nicht auszuschließen. Zunächst würde die Gruppe sich auf das Territorium der Füchse konzentrieren. Dies lag am nächsten und lag somit auf dem Weg. Zum anderen galten die Füchse als Neutral, weshalb sie über kein Militär verfügten. Nur eine kleinere Polizeieinheit sorgte in dem an sich friedfertigsten Territorium für Ordnung. Somit das perfekte Versteck für flüchtige Söldner. Mit der Abenddämmerung verließen die acht Speedorz, zwei Reptiliengreifer, der Löwenbuggy und der Wolftracker Freibergen. Sie fuhren schnell damit sie die Grenze zum Territorium der Füchse zum Sonnenaufgang erreichten. Entlang an Wäldern und Grasflächen. Dann Felder und Höfe neben der Nordsüdroute. Nach ca. vier gefühlten Stunden kam die Abfahrt auf die Nordwestroute. Diese endet genau in der Hauptstadt des Fuchs Territoriums. Die Fahrt würde jetzt noch ca. weitere zweieinhalb bis drei gefühlte Stunden dauern. Dann wäre das Ziel erreicht. Gegen drei Uhr morgens rollten die zwölf Fahrzeuge im Zielgebiet ein. Das Gelände war gepflegt und gemütlich. Laternen beleuchteten die Einfahrt, den großen Parkplatz und die Veranda. Die Tische und Stühle standen zusammen gestellt in einer Ecke. Die Freunde verteilten sich auf die freien Parkplätze und suchten schnellen Schrittes den Empfangsraum auf. Eine Füchsin mit der Arbeitskleidung einer Empfangsdame begrüßte sie höflich. „Was kann ich für sie zu so früher Stunde tun?“ fragte die Füchsin freundlich, „wollen sie noch was essen oder ein Zimmer?“ „Wie viele Zimmer sind dennoch frei?“ erkundigte sich Whirley ebenfalls mit höflicher Stimme, „wir bräuchten Zimmer für zwölf Personen.“ „Warten sie einen Moment,“ erwiderte die Empfangsdame und ging die Liste durch, „wir haben noch vier Zimmer frei.“ „Das ist in Ordnung,“ meinte der Wolf und die anderen nickten bestätigend, „wir möchten die Zimmer für mindestens vierzehn Tage mieten.“ „Das ist kein Problem,“ erwiderte die Füchsin und kramte die Schlüssel aus der Schublade, „möchten sie auf feste Parkplätze?“ „Das ist eine gute Idee,“ stimmte Leeland zu, „für so einen Zeitraum lohnt sich das.“ „Gibt es hier auch ein Billardzimmer oder eine Räumlichkeit für Gruppenaktivitäten?“ erkundige sich Warface, „natürlich nur wenn diese sich auch für die vierzehn Tage reservieren lässt?“ „Ja die Möglichkeit bieten wir an,“ sagte die Empfangsdame, „also noch einmal zu Kontrolle, vier Zimmer, zwölf Parkplätze und eine Räumlichkeit für Gruppenaktivitäten, das für vierzehn Tage?“ Whirley, Leeland und Charli nickten bestätigend. Nach dem alle Formalitäten geklärt waren, machten sich die Zwölf in die Zimmer auf. Sie wollten nach dem Frühstück mit der Jagd beginnen. Die Löwen teilten sich das Doppelzimmer, Leeland und Leon nahmen die Betten, Lenny und Lukas die Feldbetten, welche zu ihrer Ausrüstung gehörten. Whirley und Warface nahmen das zweite Zimmer, das fehlende Bett ergänzten sie mit einem Feldbett. Clint, Cranch und Charli zogen in das dritte Zimmer. Wieder behalfen sie sich mit zwei ergänzenden Feldbetten. Cordelia bekam als einzige ein Zimmer für sich alleine. Gegen neun Uhr trafen sie sich wieder in der Räumlichkeit für Gruppenaktivitäten. Dieser bestand aus genug Stühlen und zwei mittleren Tischen. Auch eine kleine Bar schmückte den Raum. Hier ließ sich arbeiten. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung schwärmten die Zwölf aus. Es galt auch einen Ort zu finden, wo man die Unannehmlichkeiten dieser Jagd erledigen konnte. Die Dinge, die besser nicht in dem Hotel ausgeführt wurden, aber unter Umständen nicht vermeidbar waren. Diese Aufgabe übernahm Charlie, da er der neuste im Team war. Der Rest begann sich in der ersten Stadt um zu sehen. Mögliche Verstecke oder Miethangars für Luftschiffe. Cordelia suchte die örtlichen Clubs und Diskotheken auf, da diese sich durchaus auch als Treffpunkte anboten. Die Wölfe nahmen das Gewerbegebiet unter die Lupe. Die Löwen das Stadtzentrum und die Krokodile kümmerten sich um den Stadtpark mit seinen anliegenden Parkhäusern. Das Gewerbegebiet bestand hauptsächlich aus Holzverarbeitenden Betrieben und Silo Anlagen. Sägewerke, große Schreinereien machten die dominanten Gewerbe im Fuchs Territorium aus. Aber ein Stahlwerk gab es auch, schließlich wollten die Füchse wohl nicht völlig auf den Import von Stahlwaren angewiesen sein. Auch das Erz stammt wohl aus der umliegenden Gegend. Das legte Nahe, das es auch hier Erzvorkommen gab. Die Silos standen meistens auf den Grundstücken der Lebensmittelwerke. Dazwischen immer mal wieder eine Spedition oder ein Bauunternehmen. Die Füchse schienen es im Vergleich zu anderen Stämmen nicht so hektisch angehen zu lassen, was Whirley zu tiefst beeindruckte. Was aber am meisten Eindruck machte, war die Tatsache das trotz der Konflikt gezeichneten Tage, die Füchse auf ein Militär und sogar auf eine Miliz verzichteten. Sie nahmen ihre Neutrale Position also sehr ernst. Am Ende des Gewerbegebietes befand sich etwas, das es so auch nur hier gab. Die Füchse hatten gekonnt einen großen Güterbahnhof und Frachtflughafen in einem errichtet. Hier herrschte eine rege Bewegung von Import und Export Gütern. Einen der Züge, der gerade einfuhr, hatte der Wolf schon mal gesehen. Es war einer dieser fast endlos anmutenden Erzzüge aus dem Territorium der Nashörner. Besonders die Lok, die wie ein Nashorn mit acht Achsen anstelle von Beinen aussah, machte diese Züge zu einem erhabenen Anblick. Cordelia blieb vor dem großen Gebäude stehen, das so gar nicht zum Stadtbild passte. Wie ein großer bunter Klotz stand es in der Mitte der Restaurant Meile. Einem Stadtteil in dem es von Restaurants und Cafés nur so wimmelte. Auf der großen Leuchtreklame flackerte in abwechselnden Farben die Wörter Paradies Club auf. Die Diskothek war bestand aus vier zweistöckigen Würfeln. Ein offener Weg ging wie ein Kreuz durch die Mitte. In der zweiten Etage verbanden transparente Tunnel aus Glas die Würfel mit einander. Jeder hatte zu dem eine bemalte Fassade mit paradiesischen Motiven. Zusammen ergab dies ein modernes Bild ab, das sich stark von dem rustikalen Stil der Restaurants und Cafés abhob. Die Krokodildame umrundete das Gebäude um die Notausgänge zu finden. Nach dem dies erledigt war, suchte sie den Haupteingang und trat ein. Mitten am Tag war die Diskothek nur schwach besucht, was sich zwar als praktisch erweisen könnte, aber auch als Riskant. Wenn jemand die Unterhaltungseinrichtung als Treffpunkt nutze, würde eine Schnüfflerin zu dieser Tageszeit sicher nicht unbemerkt bleiben. So verließ sie das Gebäude wieder um es über einen der vier Notausgänge erneut zu betreten. Nach einer ausgiebigen Untersuche zog sie sich wieder zurück. Im Kopf zeichnete sie sich einen Plan der Diskothek. Was befand sich wo, wie kam man am schnellsten von A nach B. Wo boten sich die besten Beobachtungspunkte. Jeder Würfel erfüllte eine spezielle Funktion. Der eine diente als Platz für Umkleidekabinen des Personals, Vorasträume, Technik und Verwaltung. Der zweite bis dritte Würfel als großer Saal mit einer Bar, Sitzgelegenheiten, der Tanzflächen und der Bühne für Tänzerinnen. Kapitel 5; Wahrscheinlich würde in jedem eine andere Musikrichtung gespielt werden. Cordelia musste zugeben, dass dies hier der perfekte Treffpunkt war. Um hier einen Klienten zu stellen bedurfte es alle Raffinesse. Außer man nahm einen gewissen Grad an Sachbeschädigung in Kauf. Gegen Abend würde sie wieder kommen, sagte sie sich im Kopf, jetzt hatte sie genug gesehen. Jetzt machte sich die Krokodildame auf die umliegenden Seitenstraßen und Gassen in Augenschein zu nehmen. So unbemerkt wie sie erschienen war, verschwand sie aus der Diskothek. Cranch stand auf der obersten Ebene des Parkhauses und prüfte die Sichtweite. Von hier aus konnte man den ganzen Park ein sehen. Nur die Bauminseln boten gegen diesen Rundum blick gewissen Schutz. Von den anderen Parkhäusern musste es genauso sein. Das braune Krokodil warf einen Blick auf den Aussichtsturm in der Parkmitte. Auf dessen Außenanlagen erkannte er Clint. Dieser schien auch ihn sehen zu können und gab ein Handzeichen. Jetzt erklärte sich auch die Anordnung der Gebäude. Je ein Parkhaus im Nordosten, Nordwesten, Südosten und Südwesten. Im Norden das große Kino und im Süden das Theater. Im Osten die Oper und im Westen das große Schwimmbad. In der Mitte der Aussichtsturm. Die gut ausgebauten Wege perfektionierten das Bild. Der ganze Park war nach einem Kompass gestaltet. Aus der Luft musste dies noch deutlicher sein. Willkommen in der Dunkelheit! Die Sonne ging langsam unter und die Straßenlaternen schalteten sich nach einander ein. Nur noch Partygänger und Nachtschwärmer trieben sich jetzt auf den Straßen oder im Park herum. Auch die Söldner nutzten die Dunkelheit um aus ihren Verstecken zu kriechen. Sie mussten rasch die Lebensmittel an Bord des Luftschiffes bringen und vor dem Sonnenaufgang verschwunden sein. Eine Gruppe sammelte sich im Park um von dort aus das Gelände ab zu sichern. Dies musste unauffällig geschehen. Zu diesem Zweck hatten sie die Uniformen gegen zivile Kleidung gewechselt. Rasch waren die Positionen besetzt und das Warten begann. Kurz nach dem die Versorger den Park verlassen hatten, hörte einer der Söldner schritte auf sich zu kommen. Vorsichtig sah er sich auf dem Parkdeck um. Außer zwei PKW nichts zusehen. Trotz der Beleuchtung bot das Gebäude viele dunkle Ecken und der Söldner wusste das. Wieder hörte er die Schritte, konnte aber keine Schatten einer Person entdecken. Die Schritte kamen ihm jetzt noch näher vor. Die Person musste direkt hinter der Säule stehen, in einer der dunklen Ecken. Sofort eröffnete er das Feuer und schoss dreimal. Aus dem Schatten kippte nun eine zerschossene Schaufensterpuppe. Sauer aber auch verunsichert eilte er zu der Säule. Wer hatte sie hier her gestellt? Die Augen kreisten auf dem Parkdeck umher. Jetzt hörte der Söldner die Geräusche eines Skateboards. Hastig drehte er sich auf der Stelle um. Das Rollen des Boards und die Schritte des abstoßen war zu hören. Jetzt aber von der anderen Seite. Erneut fuhr der Söldner herum und versuchte seinen Gegner zu erspähen. Wieder feuerte der Söldner in die Richtung der Geräusche. Das Ziel war wieder eine Schaufensterpuppe, doch dieses mal auf einem Skateboard. Wütend trat er die Puppe kaputt und drehte das Skateboard um. Unter dem Boden hatte jemand ein Tonbandgerät geheftet. Eine verstellte Stimme sagte in finster; „Willkommen in der Dunkelheit!“ Wutentbrannt schleuderte der Söldner das Skateboard fort. Doch seine Unruhe wuchs weiter. Er wusste jetzt, das irgend jemand ihn beobachtete und ein mieses Spiel mit ihm trieb. Das hier war kein fieser Scherz, der Tatsache war sich der Söldner bewusst. Schweigend trat er auf den Fahrstuhl zu, die Geräusche verrieten, das die Kammer hoch fuhr. Die Türen öffneten sich und wieder eine Schaufensterpuppe. Dieser klebte auch ein Tonbandgerät in der Hand. Dieses aktivierte sich; „Ich kann deine Angst fast schon riechen!“ Der Gorilla wich zurück und zielte wild um sich. Er hatte jetzt völlig die Kontrolle verloren. Angst und Wut übernahmen ihn. Der Söldner huschte zu dem Lieferwagen um dort eine bessere Position zu finden. Doch an stelle dem flog die Tür von innen auf und traf den Gorilla mit voller Wucht. Benebelt krachte er zu Boden. Zur gleichen Zeit im Park; Die vier Söldner saßen auf der Bank und sahen abwechselnd auf die Uhr. Die erste Ladung Lebensmittel war jetzt eine halbe Stunde überfällig. Auch war das regelmäßige Lichtzeichen aus dem Parkhaus von einem Moment zum anderen verschwunden. Auch schien das Team, was nach sehen sollte, nicht angekommen. Was aber am meisten auffiel, war die plötzliche Stille. Nur der Wind war zu hören wie er durch die Bäume pfiff. Die zwei Löwen und Krokodile machten ihre Sluggas klar, die sie unter der Bank versteckt hatten. Jetzt hörten sie hastige Schritte und erblickten einen ihrer Kameraden. Er gehörte zum Team das im Parkhaus aufgebrochen war. Das Nashorn hatte es wirklich sehr eilig. Jetzt sprang eine schattenhafte Gestalt aus den Bäumen der linken Seite und rissen den Söldner zwischen die der rechten Seite. Die Vier sprangen auf und rannten zum Aussichtsturm. Dort sollte die Tür eigentlich verschlossen sein. Doch sie stand offen und auch der Wachposten war verschwunden. Seine Jacke und die Stiefel lagen auf dem Boden vor der ersten Stufe. Die vier sahen sich an und eine ging mit entsichertem Slugga die Treppe hinauf. Noch konnten die Söldner die Ruhe bewachen. Doch jetzt war der Aufschrei zu hören. Die Slugga rumpelte die Treppe hinunter. Dabei löste sie hin und wieder Schüsse aus. „Zu den Speedorz!“ rief der eine Söldner rasch, „wir müssen die anderen warnen!“ „Ja,“ bestätigen die anderen, „los jetzt!“ Kaum waren die Speedorz zu sehen, da explodierten sie. Die drei Söldner stoppten auf der Stelle und stellten sich Rücken an Rücken. Wo befanden sich die Angreifer? Das Pfeifen des Windes und das zischen der Flammen. Dann flogen die Bolas nahe über den Boden. Fast zeitgleich verloren die Söldner den Halt und stürzten. Laut schreiend wurden sie ins Unterholz gezogen. In der Diskothek; Der Clubbesitzer zählte die Clips in dem Koffer und lächelte. Eine satte Prämie dafür, das er Raum im Keller zur Verfügung stellte. Der stämmige Wolf lachte zufrieden und nickte. Der Fuchs schlug den Koffer zu und gab dem Wolf einen Zettel. Was dann geschah interessierte den Clubbesitzer nicht mehr. Ein gepanzerter LKW fuhr an das Rolltor und die Söldner luden rasch fünf große Behälter aus. Diese wurden augenblicklich in den Keller gebracht. Das sie dabei beobachtet wurden, entging ihnen. Weitere Söldner brachten längliche Koffer. Sie mussten von zwei Mann getragen werden. Neben jedem Behälter wurde einer abgestellt. Ein Offizier schloss die Behälter an das Stromnetz an und öffnete einen länglichen Koffer. Aus diesem zog er die Nährstoffzellen und schob sie in das vorgesehene Fach. Diese verschloss er wieder und aktivierte den Chi Kristall. „Die Schlafkammer wird mit dieser Ladung einen Monat laufen,“ erklärte der Offizier leise, „sie brauchen nur dafür sorgen, dass die Angestellten der Diskothek hier nicht hinein kommen.“ „Außer die Autorisierten,“ bestätigte ein Söldner und legte eine Decke über die langen Koffer, „wir sehen uns dann in einem Monat.“ Der Offizier und drei Söldner schlossen die Kellertür von außen. Die anderen Fünf warteten bis der Clubbesitzer erschien und die eingeschweißten Anzüge auf den Tisch legte. Dann trat er wieder in den Flur und zog sich zurück. Zwei Söldner zogen die Anzüge der Techniker an. Zwei weitere die vom Sicherheitspersonal und der letzte den eines normalen Angestellten. Die Tarnung wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn der Schatten einer schmalen Gestalt nicht alles genau verfolgt hatte. Die Fünf zogen die Tür zu und schlossen sie ab. Dann mischten sie sich unter das Personal. Jetzt herrschte Hochbetrieb auf allen drei Tanzflächen. Auch die Sitzgelegenheiten waren voll belegt. Eine hübsche junge Krokodildame tanzte und näherte sich dem Wolf in der Kleidung des Angestellten. Da er nichts zu verlieren hatte, ließ er sich auf einen Tanz ein. Vielleicht auch auf mehr, jetzt aber das Tanzbein schwingen. Im Tanz ließ er sich immer tiefer auf das Spiel ein. Zu zweit verließen sie den Saal doch nur die Krokodildame kam wieder zurück. Diese steuerte jetzt auf den Notausgang zu. Dies retuschierte sie in rhythmische Tanzbewegungen. Die beiden Techniker sahen sich die Stromkästen an. Nur zum Schein natürlich um die Tarnung zu waren. Doch hatten sie jetzt das Gefühl, als ob sie nicht alleine waren. Sie drehten sich um doch niemand war zu sehen. Sie schlichen zur Tür ins freie und warfen einen Blick nach draußen. Einer trat einen Schritt hinaus. Jetzt zog jemand die Tür von innen zu. Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd trat er wieder ein. Doch von seinem Kameraden fehlte jede Spur. Kapitel 6; Der Gorilla riss die Tür auf und stürzte in den Flur. Schnell rannte er an den Türen entlang zur Kellertür. Auf halbem Weg blieb er stehen, denn er bemerkte den Schatten hinter sich. Der Schatten einer Krokodildame, die ihre Armer vor gegen die Hüfte stemmte. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und richtete sein CHI Jabaka auf die Brust der jungen Frau. Seinen Unmut verbarg er und schritt langsam auf sie zu. „Wer wird denn hier gleich unhöflich?“ fragte die junge Krokodildame scheinbar höflich und mit verängstigten Unterton, „ich bin nicht bewaffnet und keine Gefahr für sie.“ „Hände hoch und umdrehen!“ befahl der Gorilla mit ernster Stimme, „das alles schön langsam!“ „Damit sie mich aus dem Hinterhalt niederstechen können?“ meinte die junge Frau mit unveränderter Stimmer, „ich sagte ihnen doch, das von mir keine Gefahr aus geht.“ „Aber wenn sie wollen,“ beendete sie die Krokodildame während sie sich umdrehte, „wollen sie jetzt ihren Frust an mir auslassen?“ „Ich versichere ihnen das ich für sie keine Gefahr darstelle,“ wiederholte die junge Frau jetzt fast schon weinerlich, „heben sie bitte ihre Waffe und lassen mich ziehen!“ „Ich weiß genau wer sie sind!“ schnaubte der Gorilla zornig, „warum haben sie mich nicht angegriffen als sie konnten?“ „Weil sie nur ein Bauer in einem Schachspiel sind,“ erwiderte die junge Frau mit einer bizarren Mischung aus einer höflichen aber auch finsteren Stimme, „Bauern die für einen größeren Zug geopfert werden.“ „Spielfiguren sagt ihr?!“ gab der Gorilla zurück und nahm jetzt seine CHI Jabaka hoch, „genauer gesagt Bauern in einem Schachspiel?“ „So ist es,“ sprach die Krokodildame ernst, „ihr seit nur Bauern und sollt den Weg für die Springer und Läufer ebnen, damit diese eure Ehre verdienen während ihr im Staub liegt.“ „Wir liegen im Staub und sie verdienen die Orden?!“ fauchte der Gorilla und senkte die Waffe wieder, „ihr wisst nicht von was ihr sprecht!“ „Ich weiß wo von ich spreche,“ lächelte die Krokodildame finster, „ihr habt mir gerade mehr verraten als ihr es zu denken vermögt.“ „Wer bisst du wirklich kleines Biest!“ knurrte der Gorilla sauer, „ihr zieht Fratzen wie ein dreistes Kind und sprecht mit den Worten einer Adligen!“ „Ihr dachtet ich wäre sie?!“ betonte die Krokodildame mit kaltem Grinsen, „ich sollte mal sie sein doch wollte ich es nicht, also wisst ihr nicht wer ich bin?“ „Haltet euer Mundwerk!“ schrie der Gorilla kochend vor Wut, „wer seit ihr wenn ihr nicht sie seit?!“ „Jemand der schlimmer ist als sie!“ betonte die Krokodildame mit einem schnippischem Grinsen, „jemand der das Schachspiel noch besser beherrscht.“ „Ihr steht vor der Spitze meiner Waffe!“ konterte der Söldner vor Wut kochend, „und behauptet die Situation zu kontrollieren?!“ „Jeder Schritt den ihr und eure Helfer taten,“ sprach die junge Frau mit der Stimme einer Herrscherin, „geschah nach meinem Plan, ich habe das Spiel die ganze Zeit über gelenkt.“ Jetzt folgte eine überraschende Bewegung der Krokodildame welche den Gorilla überrumpelte. Sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen und versetzte dem Söldner dabei einen harten Tritt vor die Brust. Wie ein nasser Sack fiel der Gorilla um. Zur gleichen Zeit im Gewerbegebiet; Das Büro glich einem heillosen Durcheinander. Der Söldner hatte planlos um sich geballert bis sein Slugga zu überhitzen drohte. Schreibtische, Stühle und Regale lagen als zerschossene Holztrümmer im Raum herum. Hastig blickte der Löwe immer wieder um sich. Wo war der Angreifer der seinen Kameraden plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, aus dem Raum gezogen hatte? Im Flur hörte er noch Schüsse eines weiteren Söldners. Doch diese endeten abrupt. Dann eiskalte Stille und der Wind, der durch das zerschossene Fenster wehte. Die Anspannung des Söldners stieg weiter an, er wusste das er nicht alleine war. Jemand machte Jagd auf ihn. Der Löwe begriff das er das Büro verlassen musste, besser sogar das Gebäude. Der kürzeste Weg zur Bahntrasse führte über den großen Warenumschlagplatz. Tagsüber ein optimaler Fluchtweg, jetzt aber ganz das Gegenteil. Sollte einer der Jäger auf einem der Brückenkräne Stellung bezogen haben, hätte er ein optimales Schussfeld. Wenn ich diesen Weg wähle, dachte der Söldner, säße ich acht vielleicht sogar neun Minuten auf dem Präsentierteller. Der Weg zum Kundenparkplatz war auch nicht weniger ungefährlich. Zwei seiner Kameraden wurden dort von den Jägern erwischt. Der Löwe saß in der Sackgasse. Ganz egal welchen Weg er einschlug, das Risiko war gleich groß. Nach einem hastigen hin und her entschloss er sich aber für den Weg zur Bahntrasse. Mit etwas Glück könnte er dort auf einen der Güterzüge Richtung Nashorn Territorium aufspringen. Vorsichtig warf er einen prüfenden Blick in den Flur, nichts war zu sehen und nichts war zu hören. Nur der kalte Wind wehte durch den Flur. Jeder Schatten ließ den Löwen kurz zögern. Noch hatte er sich soweit im Griff nicht in Panik zu geraten. Jetzt klapperten vereinzelt die Fenster und das Heulen der Wölfe war zu hören. Sie befanden sich also noch immer auf dem Geländer oder zumindest in dessen unmittelbarer Nähe. Obwohl es nur zwanzig Meter bis zur Tür zum Empfang war, kam der Weg dem Söldner wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Sein Fell war vom Schweiß durchnässt und er musste die Fäuste um den Schaft noch fester zusammen drücken. Der erste kleine Anflug von Panik machte sich langsam doch bemerkbar. Der Blick zum Warenumschlagplatz war frei und nur der Schatten des Brückenkrans zu sehen. Auf einer der Parkflächen stand ein halbfertiger Liontank. Anstelle der üblichen Bewaffnung hatten die Füchse das Kettenfahrzeug zum Räumgerät umgerüstet. Auch andere Fahrzeuge standen dort herum. Ein Reptiliengreifer machte auf dem ersten Blick einen fahrtüchtigen Eindruck. Jetzt war wieder das Heulen eines Wolfes zu hören. Der Löwe erschrak und stolperte fast. Der Jäger musste irgend wo hinter ihm gewesen sein. Der Söldner rannte los. Ziel war der Reptiliengreifer. Hastig atmend Meter für Meter. Das Fahrzeug kam näher. Es war jetzt nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Doch mit einer dunkelroten Explosion und einer Druckwelle ging die Hoffnung in Flammen auf. Wieder zum Bürogebäude zurück? Nein, der Weg war zu weit und einer der Jäger trieb dort sein Unwesen. Zur Bahntrasse, ja zur Bahntrasse entschied der Löwe und erhöhte das Tempo. Auf dem ganzen Weg passierte nichts, doch beruhigte dies den Söldner nicht. Erst wenn er weit vom Gelände entfernt war, könnte er erleichtert aufatmen. Ein weiterer Schock schoss dem Söldner durch den Körper als er hinter dem Liontank eine kurze Pause einlegte. Zwischen den hinteren Ketten lagen die Jacken seiner Kameraden. Alle Zwölf hatten die Jäger erwischt, nur ihn nicht. Mit zitternden Händen untersuchte der Löwe eine der Jacken. Spuren von Verletzungen fand er nicht, doch hatten die Jäger die Schulterbanner und Abzeichen heraus geschnitten. Auch die Namensschilder fehlten. Seine Gedanken wandten sich wieder den letzten Metern zu, welche ihn von der Bahntrasse trennten. Der Zaun davor stellte für ihn kein Hindernis da, unter anderen Umständen zumindest nicht. Jetzt sah es anders aus. Dem Löwen blieb noch weniger Zeit über den Zaun zu klettern. Mit einem schnellen Sprint hechtete er zum Zaun und wieder war nur das Heulen eines der Wölfe hinter im zu hören. Dies trieb den Söldner an noch schneller den Zaun zu überwinden. Was ihm auch gelang. Vor der Bahntrasse gönnte sich der Löwe eine zweite Pause. Er hörte das Rattern des Zuges und das Heulen der Jäger die jetzt zu schnell näher kamen. Mit einem Satz sprang er über die Gleise und duckte sich. Der Güterzug war zu seinem Ärger einer mit geschlossenen Wagons. Doch dafür war es ein sehr langer Zug. Als dieser vorbei gerauscht war, stand der Löwe auf. Er atmete Tief auf um nur eine Sekunde später wieder wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben. Mit geschlossenen Augen hob er langsam die Hände als er die Klinge auf seiner Schulter spürte. Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen brach der neue Tag an. Nach und nach kehrten die Jäger in ihrem Versteck ein. Jeder brachte seine Beute der nächtlichen Jagd mit. Die improvisierten aber stabilen Zellen waren rasch gefüllt. Clint und Cranch brachten Sieben aus dem Park mit. Whirley, Warface, Wood und William Dreizehn aus dem Gewerbegebiet. Leon, Lukas, Lenny und Leeland weitere Fünf. Cordelia brachte ebenfalls Fünf aus der Diskothek mit. Zusammen hatte die Gruppe dreißig Söldner in der Nacht erbeutet. Charlie erinnerte dies an die glorreichen Erzählungen aus den Gründertagen der ersten Jäger. Jetzt lag einiges an Arbeit vor ihnen. Dreißig Söldner mussten verhört werden und dazu noch der obligatorische Papierkram. So verging fast der halbe Tag. Bei den meisten Söldnern bedurfte es keiner weiteren Überzeugung zu einer Kooperation, bei den übrigen reichte die bloße Erwähnung um sie zum Sprechen zu bringen. Wirklich neues gab es unter den dreißig Aussagen nicht. Doch zeichnete sich klar und deutlich ab, das die Organisation schwerer betroffen war, als es die Jäger angenommen hatten. Doch eine Frage blieb unbeantwortet. Wo befanden sich die anderen zwanzig Wissenschaftler? Was die anderen Fünf im Keller der Diskothek betraf, da hatte Cordelia wieder ihre eigenen Pläne. Was innerhalb der Gruppe auf gemischte Stimmungen stieß. Doch wie viele male zuvor, lies sich die junge Krokodildame nicht von ihrem Plan abbringen. Nur Cranch schien ansatzweise zu erahnen, was seine Artverwandte im Schilde zu führen schien. Kapitel 7; Whirley saß Cordelia gegen über und beide starrten schweigend auf die Objekte, die zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch lagen. Ein Schachspiel und ein Buch mit Faltvorlagen für Grundschulkinder. Das Buch hatte die junge Krokodildame heute Morgen eingekauft, das Schachspiel der Wolf. Ihre Hände ruhten auf dem Notizbuch, was sie so gut wie immer bei sich trug. Dann sahen sie sich lange in die Augen. Zwei böse Blicke die wie Klingen mit einander fochten. Die Gedanken schossen wie unsichtbare Geschosse hin und her. Währen sie Pfeile oder Bolzen gewesen, alles im Raum sähe wie ein Igel aus. Zwei finstere Pläne standen sich gegenüber, zwei Jäger denen hin und wieder jedes Mittel recht war. Leeland stand an der Tür und versuchte sich einen Reim aus alle dem zu machen. Er war durchaus selbst manchmal von finsterer Natur, wie es sich für einen Jäger im Gesetzt gehörte, doch die Spannung hier und jetzt vermochte er einfach nicht ein zu schätzen. Jetzt ruhten Cordelias Augen auf der geballten rechten Faust des Wolfes. Whirleys Augen auf der rechten Faust der Krokodildame. Leeland hörte die Faustschläge auf den Tisch. Diese gingen nicht nur nahezu zeitgleich hernieder sonder unterbrachen auch das eiskalte Schweigen. Den bösen Blicken wich jetzt ein finsteres Grinsen und der Wolf öffnete das Buch mit den Faltvorlagen und die Krokodildame das Schachspiel. Jetzt betrat Charlie das Zimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch. Cordelia nahm ihr Buch und zog sich auf den zweiten Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum zurück. Jetzt begannen Charlie, Leeland und Whirley die Schachpartie. Die drei legendären Jäger saßen wieder an einem Tisch. Das Spiel zog sich in die Länge und kein Sieger war ab zusehen. Im Raum trat wieder die Stille ein und nur das Aufsetzen der Schachfiguren war zu hören. Dazwischen das Falten von Papier. Jeder hatte so seine eigene Art zu planen. Nach beinahe drei Stunden stand es Patt und die Schachpartie war zu ende. Der Löwe, der Wolf und das Krokodil warfen einen Blick auf den zweiten Tisch. Dieser war jetzt mit Flugzeugen, Fröschen, Vögeln und anderen Papierfaltfiguren zu gestellt. Cordelia saß in ihrem Stuhl gelümmelt und hielt die wohl einfachste Faltfigur in den Händen. Das klassische Schiffchen. Die Krokodildame wirkte sichtlich zufrieden doch lag ihre schuppige Stirn in kleinen Falten. Was denkt sie gerade in das Papierschiff hinein, fragte sich Whirley im Kopf, was geht gerade in ihr vor? Die drei Jäger sahen zu, wie sie das Schiffchen von Groß nach immer kleiner faltete, bis das Papier riss. Mit einem breiten Grinsen zerknüllte Cordelia das Papier und warf es dem Wolf zu. Whirley fing es auf und verstand nun, wozu die junge Dame das Papierschiff zu gebrauchen dachte. „Du nimmst es als Sinnbild für den Zerfall der Organisation,“ meinte der edle Grauwolf und lächelte, „es ist wirklich passend um dies zu verdeutlichen.“ „Das ist aber nur ein Teil meiner Pläne,“ erwiderte Cordelia zufrieden mit sich selbst, „für den anderen brauche die anderen Faltfiguren.“ „Was hast du denn vor?“ erkundigte sich Charlie mit gerunzelter Stirn, „mehr Infos ans Tageslicht zu bringen?“ „Genau das ist mein Plan,“ lachte die Krokodildame mit etwas skeptischer Stimme, „aber dieses mal muss ich noch weiter gehen um nicht zu weit zu gehen.“ „Wir wissen jetzt das unsere neuen Zielpersonen keine Söldner sind,“ fuhr sie fort und warf Charlie, Leeland und Whirley einen fragenden Blick zu, „sind sind Kontaktleute aus dem zivilen Leben.“ „Manche von diesen haben auch weitgehend eine weise Weste,“ betonte Cordelia mit ernster Stimme, „andere sogar eine Familie.“ „Ihr wisst genau was das bedeutet,“ beendete sie leise, „das muss ich euch, denke ich, nicht erläutern.“ „Wie möchtest du aus den Infos raus bekommen?“ fragte Leeland und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „ohne gewisses Grundwissen dürfte das zu einem Problem werden.“ „Das dürfte uns keine Probleme bereiten,“ meinte Whirley und strich sich über die Ohren, „wir müssen aber mehr Zeit einplanen.“ „Aber von dem einen Klienten wissen wir etwas,“ kicherte Cordelia schnippisch, „mit dem wir arbeiten können.“ „Ich weiß das seine Familie außer Haus ist,“ erklärte die Krokodildame, „sie ist im Urlaub.“ „Du willst so tun als ob du sie hättest?“ überlegte der Löwe laut, „auch wenn dem nicht so ist?“ Die Krokodildame nickte, „vielleicht auch das, aber es gibt so viele andere Möglichkeiten.“ „Ich bin ein böses Mädchen,“ lächelte Cordelia während sie die Hände in den Nacken legte und sich streckte, „böse Mädchen weinen nicht!“ „Kümmert ihr euch um den anderen Informanten,“ sprach die junge Krokodildame finster, „der Diskothekenbesitzer gehört jetzt mir.“ „Wenn das mal gut geht,“ räusperte Whirley besorgt, „hoffentlich schlägt sie wirklich nicht über die Strenge.“ Cordelia verließ das Zimmer und kam später mit einem großen Karton zurück. In diesem verstaute sie die Faltfiguren und verschwand wieder. In ihrem Zimmer zog sie ein Foto unter dem Kissen hervor, was sie den anderen verheimlichte. Dieses hatte sie aus dem Büro des Diskothekenbesitzers entwendet. Es zeigte dessen Tochter auf einer Rutsche. Auf dem Tisch in ihrem Zimmer zeichnete sie das Bild ab und faltete daraus einen Papierfrosch. Diesen legte sie in eine passende Schachtel, die sie zuvor angefertigt hatte. Mit dieser verließ sie das Hotel und suchte wieder die Diskothek auf. Über den Notausgang schlich sie in das Büro und positionierte die Schachtel mitten auf dem Schreibtisch. Dann schlich sie wieder davon um sich in den Umkleidekabinen der Tänzer und Tänzerinnen um zu sehen. In einem Spinnt fand sie das wo nach sie suchte. Ein an sich harmloses Foto, was aber etwas bearbeitet eine unangenehme Frage nach sich ziehen könnte. Die vierzehn Tage waren rasch um. Dies bedeutete eine Trennung, wenn man die Mission wie gehabt fort führen wollte. Nach einer kurzen Absprache war alles geklärt. Cordelia wollte zusammen mit Cranch hier bleiben. Sie würde die Diskothek infiltrieren und er das Versteckt überwachen. Clint und Charlie hatten vor die Minotauren auf zu suchen, da es noch eine wesentliche Frage gab, die ebenfalls einer Antwort bedurfte. Die Wölfe und Löwen würden sich vorerst zurück ziehen. Denn die Söldner würden erst am Ende des Monats zurück kommen. So löste sich die Gruppe wieder einmal auf. Die Wölfe übergaben vor ihrer Abreise die Söldner, welche das Bürogebäude verwüstet hatten, den örtlichen Behörden. Erst dann fuhren sie heim ins Territorium der freien Rudel. Whirley kam dies ganz recht, denn er vermisste Alessa. Die Löwen würden sich der Büroarbeit widmen, bis Cranch und Cordelia ihnen das Zeichen zur Wiedervereinigung gaben. Diesen Abend verbrachte die junge Krokodildame alleine in der Ferienwohnung, diese hatte sie für den Rest des Monats angemietet. Von hier aus würde sie jetzt unter dem Pseudonym Calista in der Diskothek arbeiten. So war sie unbemerkt in der Nähe ihres Klienten ohne sich verstecken zu müssen. Dies war die beste Ausgangssituation für eine Observation. Der Arbeitsvertrag lag vor ihr auf dem Tisch, auf dem auch weitere Papierfaltfiguren standen. Sie unterschrieb den Vertrag, ging unter die Dusche und danach ins Bett. Der erste Arbeitstag gestaltete sich aus dem Vorstellen der Angestellten, den anderen Tänzern und Tänzerinnen, dem Leiter der Technik und den DJ´s . Danach wurde ihr der Schlüssel zu ihrer Umkleidekabine gegeben. Für den ersten Nachmittag bekam sie frei um sich bei der örtlichen Schneiderin ein zu finden. Damit für Kostüme maß genommen werden konnte. Wie allen Tänzerinnen und Tänzern erhielt auch Cordelia vier Kostüme von der Diskothek gestellt. Diese waren in vier Themen aufgeteilt, für jede Hauptmusikrichtung ein Kostüm. Besonders gut gefiel ihr das Hip Hop und Paradies Kostüm. Das erste weil es locker war und einfach nur cool aussah. Das andere erinnerte sie immer wieder an einen erholsamen Strandurlaub. Das klassische Kostüm gefiel ihr gar nicht, da es sehr unangenehm zu tragen war. Wie auch die anderen Tänzerinnen und Tänzer nahm auch Cordelia die Kostüme mit nach hause. Tanzen brauchte sie nicht lange lernen, da sie viele waffenlose Kampftechniken kannte. Dennoch sah sie den ganzen restlichen Abend die Videos mit den Tänzen an. Diese Tarnung war nicht nur sehr gut, sie wurde auch nicht gerade schlecht bezahlt. Morgen würde ihr wirklich erster Arbeitstag beginnen. Sie wurde in der Paradies Ebene eingesetzt. Kapitel 8; In den Pausen warf sie einen Blick auf ihren neuen Chef. Seit dem Papierfrosch war er leise geworden und schien jeden Schritt dreimal zu überlegen. Was würde wohl passieren wenn ein zweiter seinen Weg in das Büro findet? Es dauert nicht mehr als zwei Tage und Cordelia kannte den Rhythmus des Fuchses in und auswendig. Sie wusste auch wann die Überwachungskameras gewartet wurden. So wie sie es geplant hatte. Der Fuchs verließ als letzter die Diskothek und unternahm noch einmal einen letzten Rundgang. Nach dem alles in Ordnung zu sein schien, stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr nach hause. Er war alleine, denn seine Frau und seine Tochter würden erst in fünf Tagen aus dem Urlaub zurück kommen. So verbrachte er den Abend vor dem Fernseher. Auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer bemerkte er den Faltkarton, der auf dem Schuhschrank stand. Sofort begann er zu zittern. Hastig riss er ihn auseinander und hielt den Papiervogel in der Hand. Ein Kolibri aus blauem Tonpapier, sorgfältig zusammen gefaltet. Als er ihn mit nassen Händen aufgefaltet hatte, gab dieser das Bild einer seiner Tänzerinnen preis. Nur die Gorilladame, der Rest wurde weg geschnitten. Widerwillig glättete er die Schachtel und fand einen Schriftzug. Schweigend las er die Worte und sein ganzer Körper zitterte noch stärker. Wie viele dieser Bilder werden sie verbergen können? Wie viele dieser Bilder wird sie hinnehmen können? Wiederholte der Fuchs in seinem Kopf. Wer erlaubte sich so einen derben Scherz? Warum tut der oder die Person das? Fragte er sich immer wieder, während er auf die Blätter starrte. Das es einen Zusammenhang mit den fünf Gästen im Keller gab, daran dachte der Fuchs nicht. Es war ja auch ein gut behütetes Geheimnis. Seine Akte war sauber und niemand hatte auch nur einen Grund ihm so zu zusetzen. Am nächsten Morgen im Büro ließ er sich von alle dem nichts ansehen. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Gegen Mittag war Programmwechsel und der Fuchs teilt den DJ´s die neuen Musiktitel zu. Sein Büro schloss er von außen ab. Als er wieder zurück kam und wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch blickte. Ein Löwe aus Papier von der Größe eines Schuhkartons starte ihn an. Ein Gedankte schoss dem Fuchs durch den Kopf. Der oder die Person welche die Faltfiguren erst im Büro, dann in seiner Wohnung und wieder im platziert hatte, könnte ein und die selbe sein. Doch seine Fragen beantwortete es nicht. Zum ersten mal riskierte der Fuchs einen Blick in den Keller. Die fünf Schlafkapseln übten einen unheilvollen Druck auf ihn aus. Schon seit dem ersten Tag, seit dem sie im Keller standen. Doch hielt es den Fuchs nicht davon ab an die Clips zu denken, die ihm die Fremden versprachen. Seine Augen ruhten einen Moment lang auf den Gebilden, deren lebender Inhalt nicht zu sehen war. Nur nur siebzehn Tage, dann wären die Kapseln wieder weg und er erhielt den Rest der Prämie. In den nächsten drei Tagen fand er wieder drei Faltfiguren. Wieder eine im Büro und zwei in seinem Haus. Auch in diesen waren ausgeschnittene Bilder von Tänzerinnen hinzu gefügt worden. Dazu schloss sich der Kreis der Zitate, den der Bastler oder die Bastlerin, in die Innenseiten schrieb. Im Kopf wiederholte er jetzt jedes einzelne Zitat; Der Fuchs stützte sich mit den Schultern auf den Tisch und grübelte. Sollte er den oder die Verfasserin fürchten? War er oder sie der Feind oder doch diese Fremden? Sie boten ihm eine Stange Geld, die nicht zu verachten war. Doch langsam hegte er Verdacht, das diese Fremden gefährlicher waren als sie den ersten Anschein machten. Fazit war jedoch, das war dem Diskothekenbesitzer jetzt klar, das der Verfasser oder die Verfasserin über diese Aktivitäten Bescheid wusste. Jetzt rief er sich eine Sache in Erinnerung, die ihm erst jetzt wirklich auffiel. Von den fünf Söldnern war nur noch einer in der Diskothek. Was genau geschehen war, wusste der Fuchs nicht. Die Fremden verschwanden einfach so ohne sich ab zu melden. Außer der eine, der zu dem ein Halbtier war. Dem Diskothekenbesitzer hatte er sich als Spike vorgestellt. Dieser Kerl war zu einem Drittel Stinktier, hatte er erklärt, zu zwei Dritteln ein Fuchs. Tatsächlich sah er auch wie ein Fuchs aus in dem Fellmuster eines Stinktieres. Spikes Tarnung war die eines Angestellten der Kuchentheke. Im Teil der Diskothek in dem klassische Musik bevorzugt gespielt wurde. Viel sprach der schwarzweiße Fuchs nicht, nur distanzierte es sich stark von der Organisation, für die er arbeitete. War er der Verfasser der Zitate und hatte er die Faltfiguren gebastelt? Zu zutrauen wäre es ihm alle male, denn er schien sich oft zu langweilen. Oder tat er dies um den Druck der Organisation auf ihn zu verstärken? Der Diskothekenbesitzer fasste sich und verließ das Büro. Schnellem Fußes machte er sich in die klassische Ebene auf. Vor der Kuchentheke blieb er stehen und musterte Spike. Dieser wirkte so gelangweilt wie jeden Tag. „Was machen sie so in ihrer Freizeit?“ wollte der Fuchs wissen und wartete auf eine Antwort, „sind sie ein Fan übler Scherze?“ „Hat sich also doch eine der Damen beschwert,“ kicherte der getarnte Söldner und grinste abfällig, „dieser Scherz war doch noch harmlos.“ „Ach was,“ fuhr Spike augenblicklich fort, „ich habe nichts für derbe Scherze auf andere Leute kosten.“ „Sicher?“ wollte der Diskothekenbesitzer wissen, „sie gehören doch zu denen.“ „Ich bin einer von denen,“ brummte Spike angenervt, „deswegen muss ich nicht gleich einer sein, der sich auf Kosten anderer amüsiert.“ „So lange die zahlen mache ich mit,“ bemerkte der schwarzweiße Fuchs jetzt freundlich, „ab diesem Monat bin ich dann ganz weg.“ „Sie wollen die Organisation also verlassen?“ wiederholte der Diskothekenbesitzer neugierig, „aus welchem Grund?“ „Zum einen weil sie über die Stränge geschlagen sind,“ meinte Spike und grinste zufrieden, „zum anderen weil die langsam alle am Rad drehen.“ „Vielen dank,“ sprach der Fuchs und ging wieder in sein Büro. Im blieb die Luft weg als ein Frosch aus grünem Tonpapier auf Schreibtisch stand. Hin und her gerissen entfaltete er die Papierfaltfigur und strich den Bogen Tonpapier glatt. Auf der Innenseite war eine Uhr gezeichnet. Sie zeigte genau die Zeit an, wann seine Frau und seine Tochter morgen am Bahnhof eintreffen würden. Wieder lag dem Fuchs ein Backstein im Magen. Der Söldner namens Spike war also nicht der Verfasser und Falter. Eine Visite im Überwachungsraum erwies sich ebenfalls mehr beunruhigend als hilfreich. Denn auf er Überwachung war nur ein Schatten zu sehen. Diese oder dieser Jemand kannte sich mit Überwachungsanlagen aus, so viel war jetzt sicher. Wieder in seinem Büro leerte er zwei Becher Kaffee in kurzer Zeit und starrte auf die aufgezeichnete Uhr. Die Botschaft hinter alle dem hatte der Fuchs bereits verstanden, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Klar die Angst war da und das auch nicht knapp, doch der Gedanke an die Knete der Fremden war ebenfalls noch immer verlockend. In der klassischen Ebene saß er auf seinem Stammplatz und sah den Tänzerinnen und Tänzern zu. Sie hatten Walzer auf dem Programm zu ruhiger Musik. So kam er ein wenig zur Ruhe. Spike setze sich neben ihm und schwieg. Mit einem Nicken teilte er dem Diskothekenbesitzer mit ihm zu folgen. Spike und der Fuchs zogen sich in den Keller zurück. Dort stellte das Halbtier den Fuchs zur Rede. „Was ist los?“ fragte Spike mit finsterem Gesicht, „warum haben sie mir heute diese komische Frage gestellt?“ „Es gibt jemanden der über unsere Machenschaften Bescheid weiß,“ sagte der Fuchs mit zu einem Schlitz zusammen zugekniffenen Augen, „er oder sie setzt mich unter Druck.“ „Das ist nicht gut,“ erwiderte Spike und wechselte neben her die Nährstoffzellen in dem Vitalismus der Schlafkammern aus, „lässt sich erkennen was der oder die zu wissen scheint?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte der Fuchs und sah zu wie die Finger des Halbtieres eine Tastenabfolge auf einem Display drückten, „nur das er oder sie was weiß.“ „Könnte was mit dem Verschwinden ihrer Kameraden zu tun haben,“ gab der Diskothekenbesitzer zu bedenken, „oder nicht?“ „Vielleicht,“ schloss Spike nicht aus, „aber noch sind sie und ich da.“ „Ihre Leute im Gewerbegebiet wurden von Unbekannten erwischt,“rief der Fuchs in Erinnerung und runzelte die Stirn, „vielleicht hat einer von denen geredet?“ „Sehr wahrscheinlich,“ gab Spike verärgert zu, „aber egal, dass einzige was uns passieren kann, ist das wir unsere Clips nicht bekommen.“ „Was hat die Organisation euch wissen lassen?“ erkundigte sich der Fuchs leise. „Weniger als sie,“ betonte Spike mit kalter Stimme, „und sie wissen was das bedeutet!“ Kapitel 9; „Sie müssen mich,....“ wollte der Fuchs sagen, doch Spike fuhr ihm in den Satz, „nein das das nicht!“ „Nur müsste ich meinen Anteil dann von ihnen einfordern,“ lächelte der schwarzweiße Fuchs zufrieden, „ich möchte ihnen nichts tun, ich kann sie sogar ganz gut leiden.“ „Das beruhigt mich,“ atmete der Diskothekenbesitzer erleichtert aus, „hoffen wir das die Sache ungestört über die Bühne geht.“ Die Füchse verließen den Keller und liefen durch den Flur in den Aufenthaltsraum für die Angestellten. Sie waren die letzten in dem Gebäude, sie hätten es sein müssen. Doch auf dem Tisch in dem Raum stand ein schwarzweißer Fuchs und ein normaler Fuchs aus Tonpapier. Der Tisch war zu dem reich gedeckt als ob sie jemand erwartet hatte. Irritiert sahen sie sich um. Gefahr ging auf jeden Fall keine aus. „Ist es das was sie meinten?“ erkundigte sich Spike mit gerunzelter Stirn und hob sein Papierdouble auf, „der oder die, welche diese Figuren hier gebastelt hat?“ „Ja das meinte ich,“ bestätigte der Diskothekenbesitzer misstrauisch, „zudem ist auf dem Tisch alles das gedeckt, was ich sehr gerne esse.“ „Ja,“ gab auch Spike leicht besorgt zu, „dieses Gedeckt ist uns auf dem Leib geschnitten.“ „Der oder die kennt uns besser als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte,“ räusperte der schwarzweiße Fuchs nachdenklich, „vielleicht will er oder sie uns vergiften?“ „Nein meine Herren,“ hörte sie eine ihnen gut bekannte Stimme, „ich möchte mit ihnen sprechen, „sie beide sind gute Leute denen ich nichts tun will.“ „Wenn dies mein Ziel gewesen wäre,“ fuhr die Stimme fort, „säßen sie jetzt nicht mehr hier.“ „Wer sind sie?“ fragte Spike höflich da er erkannt hatte das dies kein Hinterhalt war, „was wollen sie von uns?“ „Ich möchte mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten,“ erwiderte die Stimme ebenfalls freundlich, „andererseits müsste ich sie mit verschwinden lassen und die Diskothek würden beträchtlichen Schaden erleiden.“ „Doch wenn sie kooperativ sind,“ beendete die Stimme jetzt sachlich, „kommen sie sauber aus der Sache raus und machen dabei immer noch einen guten Schnitt.“ „Was bieten sie uns an?“ erkundigte sich der Diskothekenbesitzer mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „außer das sie uns nicht verschwinden lassen und die Diskothek nicht zu Schaden kommt?“ Sie beide bekommen ihren versprochenen Anteil dieser Söldner,“ erklärte die Stimme zuversichtlich, „ihr Halbtierfreund die notwendigen Papiere.“ „Wir denken drüber nach,“ übernahm Spike das Wort und wirkte positiv überrascht, „wir teilen es ihnen morgen mit, sagen sie uns nur wie wir es tun sollen.“ „Falten sie die Figuren auf,“ verabschiedete sich die Stimme, „und genießen sie das Essen.“ Spike und der Diskothekenbesitzer aßen erst mal bis sie satt waren. Das Essen war wirklich nicht vergiftet gewesen. Danach wandten sie sich den Papierfaltfiguren zu. Nach dem sie diese aufgefaltet hatten, fanden sie in der Innenseite die Instruktionen. Detailliert bis ins kleinste Detail. Cordelias Plan war aufgegangen, die zwei Klienten erwiesen sich als Kooperativ und bereit ihren Teil zu leisten. Nun musste die Krokodildame auch ihren einhalten. Sie besuchte Cranch im Versteckt und brachte ihn auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge. Bevor sie wieder ging, bat sie das braune Krokodil darum die Papiere für Spike fertig zu machen. Cranch, der sich ohne hin in dem Versteck nur langweilte, kam diese Bitte ganz recht. Jetzt hatte er wieder eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen. Wie als Calista ging sie zur Discothek zurück, denn sie war für das Abendprogramm eingeteilt. Das Tanzen machte ihr Spaß und brachte zu dem eine Nette Summe ein. Nur hatte sich daraus auch ein kleiner Nachteil heraus kristallisiert. Ihr Pseudonym hatte mittlerweile eine beträchtliche Fangemeinde aufgebaut. Es gab Leute, die nur wegen ihr regelmäßig Discothek aufsuchten. Dies würde ihr am Ende der Mission ein kleines Problem machen. Da sie ja nicht im Fuchs Territorium bleiben wollte. Ihr Vertrag lief nur bis Ende des Monats, doch würde der Diskothekenbesitzer sicher eine Verlängerung anbieten. Doch so weit war es jetzt noch nicht. Bevor sie sich in ihrer Umkleidekabine verzog, um ihr Kostüm für den Paradiesabend an zuziehen, versteckte sie die Koffer mit den Clips. So wie zwei weitere Papierfaltfiguren. Dann begann das abendliche Vergnügen auf der Tanzbühne. Wie an jedem Paradiesabend war die Tanzfläche und die Sitzgelegenheiten gut besucht. Klint stand hinter der Snacktheke, wo verschieden Snacks aller Art auslagen. Auch er hatte viel zu tun. Zwei Tage später in Winterfield; Das Postflugzeug landete mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Flughafen von Winterfield. Ein Angestellter nahm das Paket an und brachte es sofort ins Büro von Wizzle. Wo sich auch Whirley und die anderen drei Jäger aufhielten. Auf dem Absender stand Calista Floot geschrieben. Die vier wussten aber wer hinter diesem Pseudonym steckte. Der Inhalt passte nur all zu gut zu Cordelias Handschrift. Ein Poesiealbum und kitschige Kleinigkeiten. Zwischen zerknülltem Papier als Füllmaterial. Die vier Wölfe wussten genau, das dies ein Trick war. Doch wer die junge Dame kannte, wusste das nicht das Buch der wichtige Inhalt war. Das Packmaterial behielt die Information. Zeitgleich erhielt auch Leeland ein Paket auch er wusste was es mit der Person Calista Floot auf sich hatte. Auf die Information und das Zeichen hatten die Jäger gewartet. Auch Clint und Charli trafen wie abgesprochen im Versteck bei Cranch ein. Noch eine Woche und es würde los gehen. Verteilt auf dem Packmaterial alle wesentlichen Daten. Die Jagd ging jetzt weiter. Wieder im Territorium der Füchse; Spike hielt in der einen Hand den Koffer mit den Goldclips und in der anderen den Briefumschlag mit den Papieren. Jetzt hieß es für den schwarzweißen Fuchs gute Mine zu bösem Spiel. Der Diskothekenbesitzer ging seiner ganz normalen Arbeit nach. Cordelia tanzte wie meisten in der Paradiesebene. Das Haus war voll und Clips machten die Runde. Ein wenig betrübt war der Fuchs schon. Calista, seine zur Zeit beliebteste Tänzerin, hatte ihren Vertrag nicht verlängert. Er lief zum Ende des Monats aus, so wie die von zwei weiteren Tänzerinnen. Aber daran konnte er nichts ändern. Der Konvoi; Der LKW fuhr Rückwerts an die Rampe und eine Gruppe Söldner verlud sofort die fünf Schlafkammern. Dem Offizier fiel auf das außer dem Söldner Spike, kein anderer mehr da war. Das hier etwas nicht stimmte schoss dem Nashorn sofort durch den Kopf. Doch die Zeit drängte, nach der unbequemen Feststellung hatte es der Offizier sogar noch eiliger. Während der Fahrt aus der Stadt prüfte er noch mal den Inhalt der Kammern. Zu seiner Erleichterung befanden sich die fünf Wissenschaftler noch im künstlichen Schlaf. Der Fahrer warf einen Blick auf jedes Fenster, jede Abfahrt und Zufahrt. Der Konvoi musste so schnell wie nur möglich das Luftschiff erreichen. Dieses war auf einer Lichtung zwei Orte weiter gelandet. Fast schon halsbrecherisch rasten die Fahrzeuge über die Landstraße. Das erste Dorf kam näher und wurde rasch wieder hinter sich gelassen. Der Weg zum zweiten kam dem Offizier wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor. Mit dem Ortsschild verspürte er wieder etwas mehr Ruhe, doch lagen noch zehn Kilometer zwischen ihm und dem Luftschiff. Jetzt fuhren die Fahrzeuge an dem letzten Haus vorbei und neben der Straße lagen nur noch Getreidefelder. Das Luftschiff war bereits zu sehen und von Verfolgern gab es keine Spur. Vielleicht kam man doch noch rechtzeitig wieder in die Lüfte. Die Hoffnung des Offiziers bestätigte sich und nach vier Stunden Landaufenthalt, befand er sich wieder in luftiger Höhe. Die blinden Passagiere waren ihm allerdings verborgen geblieben. Auch die Wölfe und Löwen hatten an anderer Stelle den Weg auf ein Luftschiff gefunden. Sie versteckten sich oder machten sich ein genaueres Bild. Whirley behielt für sich, dass er den Plan zusammen mit Cordelia ausgetüftelt hatte. Oder anders gesagt, ihren und seinen Plan zu einem zusammen gefasst. Die Krokodildame wollte ursprünglich nur die Luftschiff anlocken um sie zu vernichten. Der edle Grauwolf suchte nach einem Weg in das Herz der Sky Peoble zu stoßen, um der Organisation so den letzten Stich zu versetzen. So formte sich aus zwei Plänen eine gerissene Strategie. Der eine plante wie man in die Organisation hinter gehen konnte, die andere sorgte für die Mitfluggelegenheit. Jetzt hieß es warten bis sich die Luftschiffe an dem gemeinsamen Sammelpunkt einfanden. Es mussten schließlich Fünf sein. Die Jäger wusste jetzt, dass sich auf jedem der fünf Luftschiffe fünf der entführten Wissenschaftler befanden. Diese konnte man jetzt befreien und im gleichen Zuge die kümmerlichen Reste der Sky Peoble ausradieren. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Die Jäger zählten die Minuten und Stunden nicht, behielten aber alles im Auge. Ein vielleicht auch schon zwei Tage später trafen die fünf Luftschiffe zusammen. Sie bildeten eine Formation und schlugen den Kurs zu den Outlands ein. Der Flug würde etwa eine Woche dauern, Zeit um den finalen Schlag vor zu bereiten. Das Wetter kam den Jägern dabei zu gute. Dichte Wolken und ein Hagelsturm zwang die Luftschiffe erst näher an den Boden und schließlich zu einer Landung. Kapitel 10; Das Unwetter nahm mit jeder Minute an Stärke zu, dies zwang die Söldner dazu, die Luftschiffe auf dem Boden zu verankern. Das beanspruchte jeden Mann. So eine Gelegenheit kam den Jägern wie gerufen. Während dem Chaos lösten sich aus den Löwen Leeland, aus den Wölfen Whirley und aus dem Krokodilen Charlie. Sie schlichen in das vierte Luftschiff. Als die Luftschiffe wieder abhoben, stellten Clint und Cranch feste, das Cordelia nicht mehr bei ihnen war. Sie sahen sich beide an und beteten leise. Die junge Dame hatte sich alleine auf das fünfte Schiff geschlichen. Dort suchte sie sich ein Versteck im Lagerraum. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen. Die Jäger begannen mit dem finalen Schlag. Den Beginn machten Whirley, Charlie und Leeland, sie kämpften sich nahezu unaufhaltsam in den Teil des Frachtraumes wo die fünf Schlafkammern gelagert wurden. Dort angekommen präparierten sie diese mit Fallschirmen. Bevor sie selbst welche anlegten. Jetzt betätigten sie die Fernzünder. Zwei Explosionen brachten das Heck zum weg sacken. Die Schlafkammern rutschten nach hinten. Eine dritte Explosion riss ein Loch in die Wand und ließ die fünf Kammern hindurch rutschen. Die Jäger sprangen hinter her. Alle Fallschirme öffneten sich und die drei Jäger segelten mit den noch schlafenden Wissenschaftlern gen Boden. Der Wind brachte rasch Abstand zwischen den Jägern und dem Luftschiff, das jetzt von einem Feuerball verschlungen wurde. Das zweite Luftschiff ging in Flammen auf und acht weiter Fallschirme segelten gen Boden. Dann das dritte und vierte auch. Nur eines flog noch mehr oder weniger. Cordelia hatte die meisten Söldner ausschalten können und die Schlafkammern abwerfen können. Doch für sie gab es keinen Rückweg mehr. Sie stand alleine vor der unlösbaren Aufgabe. Die Mannschaft hatte die übrigen Fallschirme an sich gerissen. Jetzt ließ die Krokodildame sie nicht mehr raus. Doch auch ihr Rückweg war damit versperrt. „Jetzt stehe ich alleine vor dem Abgrund,“ sprach sie zu den Regentropfen die am Fenster hinunter liefen, „ohne einen Fallschirm hilft mir selbst meine Kletterkunst nicht viel.“ „Sie haben mir geholfen,“ hörte sie eine Stimme die sie gut kannte, „Zeit mich zu revanchieren.“ „Spike,“ lächelte Cordelia und klatschte dem schwarzweißen Fuchs in die Hand, „du hier?“ „Du bist die Bastlerin,“ meinte Spike und lachte, „du heißt nicht Calista aber ich möchte deinen echten Namen auch nicht wissen.“ „Doch du hast mir die Chance auf ein Leben in Freiheit gegeben,“ sagte der schwarzweiße Fuchs, „dafür möchte ich mich noch einmal bedanken.“ „Nichts für ungut,“ lächelte Cordelia und sah aus dem Fenster, „habe ich gerne gemacht.“ „Ich weiß wie wir hier raus kommen,“ bemerkte sie rasch, „mir fehlt nur ein Fallschirm.“ „Ich habe einen und kann dich festhalten,“ erwiderte Spike mit zufriedenem Gesicht, „ich konnte dir vertrauen, jetzt vertraue du mir.“ Die Krokodildame öffnete die Luke und zog die Leiter herunter. Dann kletterte sie auf das Dach des Luftschiffes. Der Wind war kalt und nass, dazu begann das Luftschiff auch zu wanken. Spike blieb hinter ihr, stets ein wachsames Auge auf sie werfend. Irgendwo explodierte wieder einer der Sprengsätze im Inneren. Der Ruck fuhr durch den ganzen Luftschiffkörper. Der schwarzweiße Fuchs machte während dessen den Fallschirm klar und wandte sich an Cordelia. „Halt dich jetzt gut an mir feste,“ wiederholte Spike mit ernster Stimme, „ich zähle langsam bis Zehn, dann springen wir.“ „Eins, Zwei, Drei,...“ begann der Fuchs und die junge Krokodildame zog sich an ihm feste, „Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun und Zehn.“ Zusammen sprangen sie vom Dach des Luftschiffes. Cordelia klammerte sich an Spike und ließ nicht los. Der Fuchs lenkte geschickt den Fall so das er weit genug vom Luftschiff entfernt den Schirm öffnete. Wissend das gleich ein Ruck folgen würde, umschloss er mit seinen Armen die Taille der jungen Krokodildame. So passierte nichts und der Fallschirm segelte langsam nach unten. In dem Moment explodierte das letzte Luftschiff mit der einbrechenden Dunkelheit. „So hast du dir deinen Abschied nicht vorgestellt oder?“ fragte Cordelia mit einem vergnügten Grinsen, „mit einem Feuerwerk und einer hübschen Frau auf dem Arm?“ „Nein,“ lachte der schwarzweiße Fuchs zufrieden, „so hatte ich es mir wirklich nicht vorgestellt.“ Neben dem Fallschirm erschienen zunächst Clint und dann Cranch. Sie warfen Cordelia ein Seil zu so das sie sich als eine Dreiergruppe zusammen hielten. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Cordelia sich an dem schwarzweißen Fuchs festhalten musste und den Worten die sie ihm einmal gesagt hatte, stört es Cranch jetzt nicht wie sie an dem Fellknäuel geklammert hing. Auch wenn es schon etwas komisch aussah. Der Boden kam langsam näher und irgendwann setzten auf dem Boden auf. Nach dem sie sich von den Fallschirmen befreit hatte, machten sie sich auf, die anderen zu finden. Der Wind hatte sie ziemlich zerstreut. Das erste was die drei Krokodile und der Fuchs fanden, waren zwei der drei Schlafkammern. Etwas später weitere Zwei. Von den anderen Jägern aber noch immer keine Spur. Irgendwann hörten sie aber eine bekannte Stimme, Charlie war irgend wo in der Nähe. Sein vergnügtes Singen ließ darauf schließen, das es ihm gut ging. „Schön euch zu sehen?“ begrüßte das Krokodil seine Freunde, „Leeland und Whirley suchen ihre Leute, ich passe auf die Klienten auf.“ „Ebenfalls erfreut dich wohlauf wieder zu finden,“ freute sich Cranch und lachte über seinen Kumpel der auf einer der fünf Schlafkammern saß, „wie war die Landung?“ „Ganz amüsant,“ meinte das Krokodil mit der rituellen Narbe über dem linken Auge, „etwas zu windig aber recht amüsant.“ Zu nächst schleppten sie zu Fünft die anderen fünf Schlafkammern eine nach der anderen zu denen von Charlie. Dies nahm einige Stunden in Anspruch, da zwei der Kammern noch aus Bäumen befreit werden mussten. Doch mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen war das Werk verbracht. Spike kochte etwas über dem Lagerfeuer und die Krokodile sahen sich die Kapseln an. Cranch fand die Taste, damit sich die Platte bei Seite schob und durch eine zweite aus Glas Einblick ermöglichte. Dieser Wissenschaftler war ein Bär. Die anderen entpuppten sich als Gorillas, Wölfe und einem Löwen. Namen standen aber nirgendwo zu lesen. „Die schlafen tief und fest,“ bemerkte Charlie und klopfte an das Glas, „keine Reaktion, nicht einmal ein Zucken.“ „Wie lange läuft das Ding eigentlich noch?“ erkundigte sich Clint während er auf eine Anzeige starrte, „die Lichter hier schalten sich eines nach dem anderen ab.“ Cransh eilte zu seinem Kumpel und rieb sich an der schuppigen Nase, „in zweieinhalb Stunden wird das Dickkerlchen da drinnen wach.“ „Der wird sich wundern wo er aufwacht,“ meinte Cordelia und lachte, „ob er sich freuen wird?“ Irgend wo anders im Wald hatte Whirley sein Team gefunden. Sie sorgten gerade dafür, dass die Kammern aus den Baumkronen unversehrt auf den Boden kamen. Meter für Meter kam sie näher auf das nasse Gras. Doch bald lagen sie auf sicher auf dem Waldboden. „Gute Arbeit Jungs,“ sprach Whirley zufrieden mit dem Verlauf der Mission, „das Unwetter erwies sich als nützlicher Helfer.“ „Die Löwen sind auf der Lichtung gelandet,“ bemerkte Wood während er sich eine Kammer genauer ansah, „die haben einen besseren Punkt erwischt.“ „Wann kommen unsere Fahrzeuge,“ erkundigte sich Warface, „bis nach Winterfield sind es ein paar Kilometer.“ „Zum anderen haben wir diese Kammern im Schlepptau,“ fügte William hinzu, „ich hoffe das auf Radonis und sein schwarz gefiederten Freunde auch verlass ist.“ „Davon bin ich überzeugt,“ lächelte Whirley und klopfte seinem Kampfgefährten auf die Schulter, „ich habe das Signal gesetzt.“ Roatt erkannte die Leuchtrakete am Nachthimmel und änderte sofort den Kurs. Nach zehn Minuten war eine breite Lichtung zu erkennen wo Leeland zwei Richtfackeln in den Boden gesteckt hatte. Die Raben positionierten ihr Luftschiff direkt darüber und ließen den Kran und die Taue herunter. Kapitel 11; Zu erst befestigten die Jäger die Kammern an dem Kran. Eine nach der Anderen wurde hoch gehoben und in das Luftschiff verladen. Nach dem auch die Letzte im Frachtraum verstaut war, kletterten die Jäger die Taue hinauf. Die Luke schloss sich und das Luftschiff schlug einen neuen Kurs ein. Die Wölfe halfen den Raben dabei, die zusätzlichen Bänke aus zuklappen. Da man mit jeder Minute mit Gästen rechnen musste. Die Kammern würden sich jetzt bald eine nach der anderen abschalten und die Insassen aufwachen. Die Löwen und Krokodile hielten sich bereit den Wissenschaftlern aus den Kammern zu helfen. So kam es auch, die ersten Vier wurden fast gleichzeitig wach. Sie wunderten sich zurecht wo sie sich auf einmal befanden. Danach wachten weitere sieben Wissenschaftler auf. Bis schließlich alle Fünfundzwanzig noch leicht Müde auf den Bänken saßen. Jetzt folgte eine kleine Rundreise über ganz Chima. Die Wissenschaftler mussten ja zu ihren Stämmen zurück gebracht werden. Was letztere mit den Heimkehrern machten, war deren Sache. Erst ging es Richtung Süden. Ein Zwischenstopp über dem Territorium der Gorillas um die ersten Klienten abzuliefern, ein zweiter um welche im Territorium der Nashörner da zu lassen. Dann wieder Richtung Nordost mit einem Stopp über dem Territorium der Stinktiere. Dort blieben weitere sechs Klienten. Spike jedoch blieb an Bord, er half weiter mit und fühlte sich wohl dabei. Gut zwei Wochen dauerte die Rundreise bis sie im Territorium der Adler den letzten Stopp machte. Hier überließ man die letzten Wissenschaftler der Stammesgerichtsbarkeit. Nun konnten die Raben ihren Heimatflughafen im Territorium der freien Rudel ansteuern. Alle hatten beste Feierlaune als sie am Winterfield Airport landeten. Wizzle freute sich für seine Freunde und gab allen Angestellten für den Rest des Tages frei. Manche blieben und feierten mit, andere gingen nach hause. Jetzt war die Akte Arrowhead abgeschlossen. Der Gastgeber und der neue im Bunde kochten um die Wette. Spike fand echte Freunde daran und in Wizzle einen guten Freund. Cordelia tanzte wie sie es in der Diskothek getan hatte. Cranch überlegte ob er einsteigen sollte oder nicht? William und Wood sahen zu und klatschten. Whirley stand neben Leeland und Charlie an der Kaffe- und Teebar. Wenn es nicht gerade um die Arbeit ging, ließen die Drei es ruhig angehen. Irgendwann hatten sich auch Alessa und Ariadne dem Tanz angeschlossen. Jetzt hielten sich auch Wood und William nicht mehr zurück. Um nicht als Buhmann da zustehen schwang auch Cranch jetzt das Tanzbein. Clint und Warface erfreuten sich an dem Büfett. So einen Ausklang hatten sich die Jäger erwünscht. Was aus den Wissenschaftlern wurde, war ihnen egal. Die Zeit bis zum nächsten Abenteuer würde man jetzt genießen und ausspannen. Denn sicher würde es bald wieder neue Jobs für die Jäger geben. Zum anderen planten Whirley, Leeland und Charlie ein gemeinsames Jägerbüro einzurichten. Genau auf der Hälfte des Weges zwischen Winterfield und Freibergen lag eine alte Fabrik mit noch aktivem Funkturm. Dort wollten sich die Jäger eine gemeinsame kleine Festung errichten. Drei Tage später hatten die zwanzig mit der Arbeit begonnen. Was als harmloses Aufräumen beginnen sollte, fand jedoch ein jähes Ende. In einer Ecke der großen Halle, die früher als Garage für den Fuhrpark diente, lagen unzählige deformierte Speedorz. Zerbeulte, fast völlig demolierte und ausgebrannte Speedorz. Manche sahen aus als hätte man sie mit einer riesigen Blechschäre malträtiert. Alessa stand entgeistert vor dem Haufen Schrott und murmelte vor sich hin. Raott, der neue unter den Raben, kratzte sich am Schnabel als er den Fund entdeckte. Er war gestern kurz hier gewesen, da waren die kaputten Speedorz noch nicht da. Also musste man sie über Nacht hier her gebracht haben. Whirley, Leeland und Charlie waren die nächsten die sich den Schrottberg ansahen. Wood, Warface und William bekamen ihrerseits den Mund nicht zu. Auf dem Containerabstellplatz häuften sich die Wracks von Wolf Trackern, Löwen Buggys und Quads. Das sie in einem ziemlich üblen Zustand waren, geriet rasch an die zweite Stelle. Denn den drei Wölfen viel auf, das die Fahrzeuge extrem komisch ausgerüstet waren. Kriegsuntauglich aber eindeutig auf einen harten Kampf ausgerichtet. Die Kratzer, Schnitte, Beulen und Einschüsse verdeutlichten den Zweck der Fahrzeuge zusätzlich. „Was soll das denn?“ fragte Wood zähneknirschend, „hat hier jemand seine private Armeefahrzeug Sammlung verschrottet?“ „Nein,“ bemerkte Warface und untersuchte einen Löwen Buggy der voller Einschusslöcher war, „die Zerstörungen wirken mir zu gezielt als einfach nur verschrottet.“ „Die Fahrzeuge wurden tatsächlich in einem Gefecht so übel zugerichtet,“ fuhr der erfahrene Jäger fort, „nur sieht es mir nicht nach einer Schlacht aus.“ „Was dann?“ wollte Wood wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „wo sonst wird auf Fahrzeuge geschossen?“ „Bei diesem Löwen Quad,“ meinte William und sah sich die hintere Kettenhalterung noch einmal genauer an, „wurde sehr viel gerammt und von hinten geschossen.“ „Zudem entspricht die Modifikation nicht der üblichen Schutzausstattung,“ schob Warface hinterher, „wie sie beim Militär Verwendung findet.“ „An den Dingern wurde herum geschustert und herum gerüstet,“ schlussfolgerte William mit zuckenden Schultern, „die Bewaffnung der Fahrzeuge erscheint mir auch nicht für einen Kriegseinsatz geeignet, warum kann ich so aber nicht erklären.“ „Was ist das denn?“ fragte der pechschwarze Wolf und zeigte auf ein eingeschlagenen Licht unter einem Buggy, „sieht aus wie ein Signalsetzer.“ „Könnte gut sein,“ bestätigte Warface und rieb sich hinter den Ohren, „aber zu welchem Zweck montiert man einen Signalsetzer unter einem Fahrzeug?“ „Warum rüstet man Fahrzeuge so aus,“ ergänzte Wood stirnrunzelnd, „schwer genug um sich zu zerlegen aber dennoch kriegsuntauglich?“ „Sehr gute Fragen,“ gab William genervt zurück, „und wer hat sie über Nacht hier her gekarrt?“ In der Halle zerrten Whirley, Leeland und Charlie die Speedorz aus dem Haufen. So konnten sie die demolierten Fahrzeuge noch besser an sehen. Diese Speedorz erschienen ihnen zu schwer zu sein. Das Wandmaterial war verstärkt worden. Als ob man sie speziell für ein Rammen und Wegstoßen ausgerichtet hatte. Auch war der Sitz nach hinten geschlossen. Das hier waren demnach keine Standartspeedorz. Sie wurden mit großem Aufwand und sehr gezielt modifiziert. Mit Raott als vierten Mann drehten sie den Speedor um. Unter dem Fahrzeug waren Leuchtpunkte angebracht. Ein blauer, ein roter und ein grüner Lichtsignalsetzer. Darauf waren zwar stark zerkratzt, noch die Symbole zu erkennen. Auf dem roten Lichtsignalsetzer eine Faust, auf dem grünen ein Fuß und auf dem blauen eine Hand. Was hatten diese Symbole zu bedeuten? Alessa sah sich die Upgrades an. Komische Waffen, die sie so noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie kannte die einen oder anderen Speedor Upgrades, diese zählten aber nicht dazu. Sie wirkten zudem klotzig und irgendwie auch übertrieben. Dem Adlermädchen kam nur eine Idee in den Kopf, diese Speedorz hier, wurden für eine andere Art von Rennen aufgerüstet. Aber wie konnte so ein Speedroz Rennen aussehen? Die einzige, die es vielleicht hätte wissen können, befand sich nicht im Raum. Cordelia, Clint und Cranch untersuchten den Keller. Im Schwachen Licht durch die Kellerfenster warfen die Regale und aufgestapelten Kisten ihren Schatten. Was den Krokodilen aber so weit egal war. Vielmehr interessanten sie sich für den Inhalt der Kisten oder dem was noch in den Regalen lag. Werkzeuge, Schraubenpakete und Ölkännchen. Die meisten Kisten entpuppten sich als leere Munitionsbehälter. Brauchbare Maschinen standen hier unten nicht mehr herum. Hier unten haben die Waffen und Wartungsmaterial gelagert, schlussfolgerte Chranch und konzentrierte sich auf Listen oder Papiere. In den Regalen fand er keine, nicht mal vergilbte Notizen. Cordelia blickte in eine Munitionskiste und zählte die aufgebrauchten Kühlringe. Sluggas benötigten diese Kühlringe, das wusste sie ganz genau, um nicht bei halbautomatischem Feuern zu überhitzen. In einer zweiten Kiste lagen Kettenringe, schon von einer Rostschicht überzogen, aber noch klar zu erkennen. Clint hatte einen Aktenschrank entdeckt, der zwischen einigen halb umgefallen Regalen eingeklemmt war. Das hellgrüne Krokodil überlegte, wie es ihn heraus bekommen könnte, ohne alles zum umfallen zu bringen. Vielleicht fand man in dem Aktenschrank ein paar Unterlagen oder so etwas in diese Richtung. Cranch und Cordelia sahen in die Richtung aus der sie Clint schaffen hörten. Beide weiteten die Augen als sie einen kurzen Blick an die Decke geworfen hatten. Das hellgrüne Krokodil konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Aktenschrank, er begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Epilog; „Vorsicht!“ hallte es aus der Kellertür als erst einer und dann ein zweiter Aktenschrank in die Halle flog, „weg von der Tür!“ Charlie, Leeland, Whirley, Raott und Alessa sprangen hinter irgend eine Deckung. Wenige Minuten später rannten Cranch, Clint und Cordelia aus der Tür. Dicht verfolgt von einer dunkelgrauen Staubwolke. Lauter Krach dröhnte aus dem Keller als ob etliche Regale umfielen. Draußen rollten Warface, Wood und William die Augen als eine dicke Staubwolke aus den zertrümmerten Kellerfenstern aufstieg. Vom Krach hörten sie nichts, denn dein scharfer Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren. Nach einigen Minuten legte sich der Staub. In der Halle traten alle aus ihren Verstecken. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte Whirley noch etwas irritiert, „habt ihr im Keller ne Granate gezündete?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte ein braunes Krokodil das sich den Staub von den Schuppen schüttelte, „wir haben unten nach Anhaltspunkten gesucht, dann wurde der Putz brüchig und kam runter.“ „Habt ihr was gefunden außer die zwei Aktenschränke?“ wollte Leeland neugierig wissen, „etwas das auf einen Besitzer hinweist?“ „Da unten lag ne Menge verrostete Werkzeuge herum,“ sprach Cordelia und schüttelte sich ebenfalls den Staub ab, „dazu Munitionskisten mit aufgebrauchten Kühlringen.“ „Auf was lässt das schließen?“ wollte Raott wissen und sah in den Keller, wo vor lauter Staubwolke noch immer nichts zu sehen war. „Die haben hier an Waffen herum gebastelt,“ überlegte Clint laut und mit gerunzelter Stirn, „aber das ist nur eine Theorie.“ „Hey leute,“ rief Wood in dien Halle als er hinein rannte, „wir haben etwas recht interessantes entdeckt.“ „Was denn?“ bemerkte Charlie und stellte einen der zwei Aktenschränke auf, „weitere Wracks?“ „Das auch,“ sagte der pechschwarze Wolf und lächelte, „habt ihr im Keller Sprengsätze getestet?“ „Ne,“ meinte Cordelia und lachte vergnügt, „der Deckenputz kam runter.“ „Was habt ihr neben den Wracks noch entdeckt?“ „Dieses Fabrikgelände hat einen Bahnanschluss,“ sagte der junge Jäger sichtlich erfreut über die Entdeckung, „die Gleise sind rostig aber sie wurde demnach vor kurzem noch genutzt.“ „Die haben den Schrott hier mit einem Zug hergebracht,“ schlussfolgerte Whirley und rieb sich die Nase wegen dem scharfen Geruch des Staubes, „die haben diese Anlage hier als Lager und Werkstatt genutzt.“ „Suchen wir draußen weiter,“ schlug Alessa vor, „das Stromaggregat muss das kleine Gebäude neben dem Funkturm sein.“ „Es liegt rechts oben am Parkplatz,“ fuhr der Wolf fort, „wir haben den Kabelkanal entdeckt.“ „Gut dann raus hier,“ freute sich Whirley um einen triftigen Grund zu finden um die Halle zu verlassen, „schauen wir uns auch mal da um.“ William hatte das letzte Fahrzeugwrack photographiert und verstaute sie in der Tasche dann wandte er sich an Warface, „lass uns zu den anderen gehen, die warten sicher schon auf uns.“ Whirley, Wood, Alessa, Raott, Leeland, Charlie, Cordelia, Cranch und Clint traten aus der Halle auf den Arbeitshof. Die Luft war etwas kälter aber klar. Sie roch nicht nach dem scharfen und unangenehmen Staub aus dem Keller. Der Wind wehte die letzten Staubreste von den Krokodilen. Leeland drehte noch einmal um und schloss die Halle. Jetzt folgte er den anderen zum Parkplatz. „Du weinst Cordelia,“ bemerkte Wood und sah die vom Staub verdreckten Träne, „was ist los?“ „Böse Mädchen weinen nicht,“ fügte er rasch hinzu, „das hast du selber gesagt.“ „Es ist der Staub,“ erwiderte die Krokodildame lachend auch wenn weitere Tränen liefen, „er brennt in den Augen.“ „Ich habe eine bessere Idee,“ schlug Warface jetzt vor, „wir fahren zurück zum Flughafen, nehmen eine warme Dusche und lassen den Rest des Tages in Ruhe ausklingen.“ „Sehr gute Idee!“ willigten Cranch, Clint und Cordelia laut ein, da sie den meisten Staub ab bekommen hatten, „eine Dusche können wir wirklich vertragen.“ Die Jäger stiegen in oder auf ihre Fahrzeuge und verließen das Fabrikgelände in Richtung Winterfield. Sie alle freuten sich auf einen annehmen Abend im gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum. Die Schrottfunde erschienen für heute zweitrangig. Hauptrollen; Bild:Raott.JPG|Raott Bild:Redcliff.JPG|Redcliff Bild:Rodney.JPG|Rodney Bild:Radonis.JPG|Radonis Bild:Achilleus.JPG|Achilleus Bild:Alessa.JPG|Alessa Bild:Androklos.JPG|Androklos Bild:Ariadne.JPG|Ariadne Bild:Warface.JPG|Warface Bild:Whirley.JPG|Whirley Bild:William.JPG|William Bild:Wood.JPG|Wood Bild:Leeland.JPG|Leeland Bild:Lenny.JPG|Lenny Bild:Leon.JPG|Leon Bild:Lukas.JPG|Lukas Bild:Charlie.JPG|Charlie Bild:Clint.JPG|Clint Bild:Cordelia.JPG|Cordelia Bild:Cranch.JPG|Cranch Soundtrack; Kategorie:Jadekaiser